<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cold Twilight by p0pcandy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261046">Cold Twilight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy'>p0pcandy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Identity Reveal, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Background DJWifi, Canon-typical obliviousness, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Hinted Chloe/Sabrina, Hinted Juleka/Rose, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, Marichat, Minor Background Ships, Miscommunication, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Rejection, no beta we die like men, pre miracle queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/p0pcandy/pseuds/p0pcandy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir knows Ladybug holds no romantic feelings for him, but he thinks possibly after all they had been through together that something would come of their partnership.<br/>One night he asks, and from constantly hearing the question and having to shoot Chat Noir down Ladybug finally snaps, telling him she felt nothing for him.<br/>It’s not until school the next day that he realizes something else started to form in his heart.</p><p>⚝──⭒─⭑─⭒──⭒──⭒─⭑─⭒──⭒──⭒─⭑─⚝</p><p>
  <i>"Will you drop this?" she turns her head, "We have more important things to do." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Honestly, my lady, I think we should get this out of the way." She seems to go rigid; her jaw tightens as she turns back to him.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Then listen this time, I like..." she seems to pause in her own statement, grabbing her arm, "I love someone else." </i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I... I see..." </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug Fanfics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rejection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This started out as a one-shot from a 30 day OTP challenge; This was day 14 "Rejection"</p><p>I posted this on the miraculous amino originally in like 2017 but I thought it was high time I posted here on AO3! I rewrote it from how I originally did just so it would fit better with my new writing style so everything you will read is practically new! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started with a harsh and sudden, "Chat Noir!" the stern and annoyed voice snapped him out of his fantasies immediately. He hadn't meant to make her mad at him, she was tolerant of his constant playfulness to try and win her heart over. "I know you think you're being harmless." She turned to him; her eyebrows pulled into a firm look. She was practically sneering at him as he gets off his knee. "But I won't say this again, I like someone else. Why can't you respect that?" She hisses, she puts her yo-yo behind her, as she steps forward. He gives her an apologetic look. He thought his constant affection was endearing, at least most people saw it that way. "I don't like you. You have to get that through your thick skull." Chat's eyes widened slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Possibly he had made her angrier than he previously thought. He knew she didn't like him like that, to her they were just partners, a crime-fighting duo. He opens his mouth to speak, but simply can't find the words. They got lodged in his throat and couldn't bring himself to say what he really wanted to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wanted to ask what made this guy so special, what made him so much better than the man she was standing in front of. He almost felt mad at himself for feeling such a way, but he couldn't help it at the moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if he weren't here?" he finally asks, seeing her face fall. They both knew the answer, they both knew what she was about to say. They had gone over this before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know the answer to that." She says, not wanting to say it once again for him. He knew that she couldn't even think about how it would be like without this guy, but what made him so different? Could she imagine how it was without Chat Noir? At this point, he was sure she would think herself better off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Right." He gives her a fake smile, his eyes roaming hers. They reminded him of the ocean, beautiful bluebell eyes that seemed to turn stormy as they looked at him. "Will things ever change between us?" he asks instead, his eyebrow cocking just slightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you drop this?" she turns her head, "We have more important things to do." Patrols were hardly as important as she made them seem. He shakes his head, knowing that if they didn't speak about it now nothing would change. Although he was afraid of it, it was the only way for either of them to resolve this dispute that kept happening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly, my lady, I think we should get this out of the way." She seems to go rigid; her jaw tightens as she turns back to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then listen this time, I like..." she seems to pause in her own statement, grabbing her arm, "I love someone else." He swears he can hear glass shatter. "I'm not going to give him up, Chat. Please understand." He does, deep down he does. All this time he hadn't given up on Ladybug for the small chance she loved him back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I... I see..." His hands defensively rose to grasp onto his arms and he took in a breath, feeling his lungs tighten in his chest. “What is he like?” He asks softly, not wanting an answer. Not wanting to know what his competition would be. Not wanting to hear her talk about someone other than him with that beautiful light in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She doesn't at first, not knowing the silence was hurting more than the answer. She turns away, trying her best not to look him in the face. He felt his calm facade fall slowly and painfully as she finally turns herself away from him. She wouldn't be able to see how he curled in on himself and gritted his teeth. He wouldn't cry. He didn't want to let her see him cry. "You know I can't tell you that." She says finally, pulling out her yoyo. "We're not supposed to know about each other outside of the masks."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Why?!' he wants to scream, he wants to know why they had to keep everything under lock and key, why they had to keep secrets from each other. Even the thought of speaking hurt his throat, knowing he would never be able to ask. He looks at her, knowing just seeing her was making his heart hurt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Patrol is over Chat," she says under her breath, swinging her yoyo to get away. It stung. It stung like a hornet, and it stayed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, he feels a tear start to fall down his cheek.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Chat slumped against his window after he jumps through it, holding his hand to his mouth. The sound of him detransforming echoed through the empty room as he curled in on himself. Plagg said nothing, just flew away from the boy sitting there and holding himself as sobs finally clawed out his throat and shook him violently. Adrien gritted his teeth, not wanting to cry, but the sobs kept coming, one after one, more violent than the last.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew, deep down he knew she didn't like him, but he couldn't keep himself from feeling the way he did. He wanted to yell at himself, for being a fool and thinking that anything good would ever happen to him. He wanted to scream at the mirror and ask why he had been so dumb to do this to himself. To fall for someone so unavailable to him. So unreachable. So optimistic and beautiful, how she was like rays of sunshine in his life. How could he let himself fall for her bluebell eyes and bubbly laugh? With a protesting yell, he grabs onto his hair, as if he could rip the thoughts out of his brain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He knew he shouldn't feel this way, that he should be happy for her, happy she found someone that she loved. He just couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to. He wanted her happy, but he just wished that he were the reason she was. He just wished he could be what she was for him. A spark of happiness, that joy that overcame him in her presence. Another sob left him, and he shook his head, not responding to the soft and weary, “kid?” He needed it out of his system. He needed to cry. He needed to scream. He started to shiver amid his crying, holding himself as he tried to quiet down his sobbing. After all, the last thing he needed was for someone to check on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A soft and warm feeling encompassed Adrien. Plagg had dropped a blanket on Adrien’s head, Adrien’s arms working like they were programmed to clutch onto that blanket for dear life and curl in on himself. The small black cat kwami had flown to where he was nuzzled against Adrien’s neck, saying as many soft comforting words as he could to him. He never seen Adrien like this, never seen him fall to the ground and sob his heart out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not even when his father would ignore him or when he found out the gift that he cherished wasn't from his father. He didn't scream and shout when no one listened to what he had to say. He knew Adrien had silent breakdowns before, but never had he seen him sob. Could Ladybug really have done this to him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sobs mixed in with hiccups as Adrien stood from where he was keeping himself. With slow tired movements, he reached for his bed and shoved his face into one of the pillows as he laid down on it. It wasn't long before his tired and aching body had finally let him fall asleep. As if his body knew the torment he had put himself through and thought that he needed to rest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he woke up the next day his eyes burned, and the thoughts of Ladybug's words rang in his head, sticking to him like a tattoo he had come to hate. He sat up on his bed, looking at his clothes. He had worn the same thing yesterday, but he didn't have enough energy to change. He didn't even have enough energy to brush his hair. It wasn't until Natalie had noticed and sent him to his room to get “ready” that he forces himself to do those mundane tasks, that for some reason to him felt like he was putting himself through slow torture. It didn't get better when he got to school if anything it got worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Adrikins!" Chloe leaps on him, her arms tight around his neck. He knows he doesn't have the energy to deal with her today. He can feel himself start to fume at the fact she had just jumped on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Get off me Chloe." he seems to growl, scaring himself in the process. It seemed to scare Chloe too, her eyes turning into doe eyes in headlights. She reluctantly let’s go, staring at him as he walks past. He knew she was asking herself what had happened, knew that he should turn around and apologize. He didn't bring himself to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Little did he know bluebell eyes of the cause of his sour mood had watched him walk up the stairs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He places his messenger bag beside his seat, his eyes staring down at the ground. The feeling of the room had darkened considerably. Was it just him? He slips into his seat just as his friend seems to catch up with him. "Hey Adrien, you seemed a little spacey. Didn't hear me calling you?" he looks to his best friend, and Nino visibly flinches. Did he really look that bad? "What happened?" his friend asks, confirming Adrien's thoughts almost immediately.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?" Adrien asks, knowing just exactly what Nino meant. Thankfully, Nino drops it with an "oh nothing." and sits beside his friend. Nino sneaks a comforting hand onto Adrien's shoulder. It almost made him revert to last night. He held himself together long enough for class to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind him, he could feel the class staring at the back of his head. They all knew something was off with Adrien, and the one who knew it the most was Marinette, who hadn't even heard her name called.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class felt like torture to Adrien, the more he felt ill and sad, the more people looked at him in concern and what seemed like fear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>People knew what happened when you were consumed with negative emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The class continues, no one seeming to pay too much attention for too long. A lot of them had seen how he acted towards his childhood friend. Somehow, he still felt eyes staring directly into him. He tries to pull his thoughts to the lesson, putting his pencil to the paper. Instead of the graphite of the pencil, a tear falls onto it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He really thought he was done crying over this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He was not about to cry in class, that was not about to happen. But his throat tightens, his eyes start to water. He knows what's coming next, and he's hoping he can make it until the bell rings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The second tear falls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens his eyes; the teacher is looking at him now. The air around him is turning too thick to breathe. He puts down his pencil, rubbing his face as a discreet way to get rid of the tears that he knew were falling down his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He can feel their worried looks, like knives into his body. Moving his hand from his face he shoots it into the air. The teacher was looking at him anyway, and answers his plea with a "Yes Adrien?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I go to the nurse?" he asks softly, not caring at this point who is looking at him. She gives a short nod and that's enough for Adrien to pack up his stuff and rush out the door. He didn't want to stay in there any longer. He felt like he was drowning every single second sitting in that room. His vision starts to blur with tears as he tries to navigate his way out of the school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien's pace quickened once he was out of the school, his eyes burning with tears, his throat tightening with his lungs. He didn't hear the footsteps running after him. As far as he was concerned, he was alone in the world right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah, Adrien..." A voice whispers in a dark room, "A crush went sour it seems?" The man in a dark room clenches his fist around his staff. "My son, I will give you the power to get revenge on who hurt you." A small white butterfly lands in an open hand, only to get covered by the other. "Fly my little akuma, and evilize his broken heart."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien found a place in the alley where he could hide and let out the sob trying to escape him all day. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? Why couldn't he just be happy that someone was making Ladybug happy? Why did it still hurt? Shouldn't he be used to this by now? He covers his face, hoping no onlookers happened to stop by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thankfully, one did.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This isn't the nurse." Adrien looks up, startled at his sorrowful moment being interrupted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marinette?" Adrien questions, his broken voice sounding like nails on the chalkboard to himself. She looks worried as she moves closer. He stares on at her as he had almost mistaken her for someone else for a second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you okay?" she asks, her voice dripping with the type of sympathetic worry that Adrien was afraid to hear. He looks to the floor, not wanting to look into those sympathetic eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..." he starts, but he quickly loses all ability to talk. How was he supposed to tell her what he was crying about? She wouldn't understand even a lick of it. So, he shakes his head in a small 'no'.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nobody cries for nothing you know," Marinette moves beside him, sliding down until she was sitting beside him. There was his everyday Ladybug coming to cheer him up, even when he didn't want it. He lets out a soft laugh and looks to her, only to have a cookie placed in front of his face. "Take it," she says, giving him a sweet smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I really shouldn't, I mean I--"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No one's going to care if you have a cookie, Adrien." She puts her bag beside her, that's probably where the cookie had come from. He takes it, seeming to be reluctant although nothing cheered him up like the Dupain's baked goods. She stares on until he puts it into his mouth, and with a slight nod of triumph, she finally looks away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now what's really bothering you?" She knew she was pushing it, but she wasn't going to sit here and have him be consumed by his negative emotions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Adrien shakes his head, letting out a soft sigh, "It's really stupid."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's not stupid." Marinette urges, moving closer to him, "Your feelings aren't stupid." Adrien stares at her, their eyes are locked, and a new feeling starts to form in Adrien's chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No... No, it really is..." Adrien trails off, breaking their eye contact. "I was just..." He takes in a deep breath, remembering the entire event from last night. The way Ladybug had looked at him and tore him down so strictly. "There's this girl I love, and last night we got into a bit of a fight." He can see out of the corner of his eye that Marinette's face scrunches up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Was it Kagami?" She whispers, looking away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Deep down she knew Adrien would never fall for her. Kagami was perfect for Adrien, they both shared so much in common, and no matter how much Marinette tried she didn't compare. Deep down somewhere inside her heart, she knew. Though, she couldn't let this get her down. He was her friend, and she wanted to see her friend happy. So if he liked someone else then she would stick by his side and listen to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah..." Adrien lies, rubbing the back of his neck. He can see her face fall, and he wonders what could have hurt her so bad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know how that feels." She says, it's soft and in such a small voice that Adrien thought he had imagined it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You do?" Adrien looks to her, and her eyes lock with him again. He knew that look in her eyes. It was probably the same look he had last night. The glass breaking around a frail heart. Who hurt Marinette that badly? Something rose in his chest before he could stop it. “Who is he? What did he say to you? Was it Luka?” This took Marinette by surprise and her eyes widened. Did he sound... Protective of her? What was going on?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, no! It's not like that." she passes it off with a small laugh, "Come on, Adrien, I'm here to cheer you up!" her giggle makes the feeling in Adrien's chest only grow. Who could hurt this ball of sunshine as he had been? She was amazing and talented; she had more skill in her pinkie than he had in his whole body. She was optimistic and kind. Maybe a little bit stubborn but that didn't sidetrack from how special she was, and how special she was to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marinette..." Adrien starts, only to hear a small flap of a wing. His eyes snap to the small black butterfly making its way towards them. He stands, grabbing Marinette by her wrist to pull her up. She panics, reasonably so. He pulls her along, breaking out into a sprint.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What's wrong?" she asks, holding tightly to her bag. She tries to turn to look behind them, but Adrien pulls her in front of him. Adrien looks back at the akuma. Was Hawkmoth's plan to use the brightest girl? It takes a moment, but it clicks, hard and fast.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The akuma was for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rushes in front of Marinette as it clicks, "Hurry, let's hide somewhere!" he rushes both him and Marinette back into the school. With how many rooms where there it would be easy to lose both the akuma and Marinette. Then he could really protect her, but for now, he was still just a frail human. They make their way down the stairs of the entrance, only for Marinette to trip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She starts to fall, but Adrien happened to turn as he heard her squeal in shock. She lands into his chest, her face slowly turning red. He looks down at her, the feeling in his chest from before seems to grow just a bit more. "A...A-Adrien?" Marinette whimpers, stuttering over a simple word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He looks up at the entrance, and the small butterfly is still after them. "No time to explain," he says as quickly as he pulls her away again. There weren’t many places on the bottom floor for them to hide. All except for the lockers.</p>
<p>He pulls her into the locker room, closing the door hard behind them. "Adrien just tell me what's happening!" Marinette snaps, and for a second, she can see recognition flash in his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's an akuma..." Adrien says, a bit out of breath, "It's after me. I'm sorry Marinette." He opens the door again, "Stay in here no matter what." Marinette gives him a questioning look, but before she can protest, he's outside the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you doing kid?" Plagg whispers, the small cat kwami peeking its head out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keeping Marinette safe. I need to get away from here as fast as I can." Adrien moves from the door to only pause in his tracks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You could just think positive," Plagg says, and while Adrien knows he's right he can't tell Plagg that the only positive things he could think about were the reason he was being chased by an akuma in the first place.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Plagg. Claws out," Adrien mumbles instead, a flash of green light encompasses him, and he's quick to grab his staff to push himself onto the roof. The black butterfly was still fluttering by the entrance, it must've lost him. He raises his hand about to use his power when another pushes it back down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Woah there kitty, let's not do that." Ladybug looks at him, and it all hits him again. He gives her a welcoming, albeit sad smile. She returns it, pulling her hand away. "I'll devilize it before it tries anything." Her voice was so professional to him like they were just there for a job. She jumps down into the courtyard, and he knows he should follow, but his feet felt like lead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She's quick to catch it in her yoyo and releases the small white butterfly into the sky. She turns to her side, her mouth open, ready to talk to her partner. Ladybug looks up to him, and he knows she's going to ask why he was still up on the roof. He just couldn't bring himself to go down there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you know who this was going to?" Ladybug calls from the ground, and finally Chat Noir jumps down to the courtyard to land beside her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, but I saw two kids run into the lockers. Only one came out, I'll go check." Chat Noir starts to make his way to the locker room, but a hand on his arm stops him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I can check." He stares Ladybug down as she talks, and he can see her get slowly more nervous. She probably was regretting how harsh she was, but he knew people only meant what they said when they're mad. He cocks his eyebrow at her, pursing his lips and pulling his arm away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You have more important things to do, don't you?" he asks, but the words are sharp and visibly shock Ladybug.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean Chat?" she asks, but before she can force the answer out of him, he starts to walk away. "Chat Noir?" she calls after him. She can see his ears go slightly back in her direction. So, he was listening to her but actively ignoring her. Great. "Stubborn cat." she hisses, taking out her yoyo and flinging it towards the roof. She'd have to find a way to get back in there without him seeing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sneaks into the girl’s bathroom, hiding in one of the stalls before muttering, "Tikki, spots off." she's about to pull out a cookie for Tikki when her kwami hides instead. She knew what that meant. Slowly she opens the door, hearing the entrance to the bathrooms open.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Marinette?" Chat calls from the entrance. So he really had seen her and Adrien go in here then. She steps out from the stall she was hiding in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chat Noir? Is that you?" she says, faking a worried tone. "Is the akuma gone?" he opens the door slightly wider and looks over her like he's checking for injuries. Curious how he never did that to anyone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, it is. Nothing I couldn't take care of." Chat moves himself to give an unenthusiastic flex. Only he really knew how terrible he was feeling, but even then, Marinette could see it. She moves towards the door, and by extension, Chat Noir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're so amazing!" she fakes wonderment then, and it seems to boost Chat Noir's ego just a bit. Not that he needed a boost in ego in the first place. "Is Adrien alright?" she asks, a worried look on her face, this time it's real, and she shifts her vision behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Definitely, he's safe and sound." She looks to Chat Noir, knowing there's no way he could know that. Though he did because Adrien happened to be right in front of her. Safe, for as long as Hawkmoth is willing to not send another akuma to attack him. Marinette seems to study him, a knowing look appearing on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" She had wanted to ask so many times as Ladybug, she knew she was harsh the night before, but unfortunately Chat Noir had ignored her the one time she was going to ask. Chat seems taken aback, almost ignoring her again as he leads Marinette out of the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm a superhero," he responds, and he knows that's not the answer she's looking for. If he was Adrien she might've pushed, he knew that now, but she closes her mouth saving her questions. She looks to the ground, and almost makes Chat cave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thank you for saving us, Chat Noir," she says, looking up to him. Maybe he had just felt invalidated. She'd fix that, "You're the best superhero out there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not better than Ladybug." Chat comments under his breath, and though Marinette catches it she doesn't comment on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Really, thank you." She turns in time to catch his side in a hug, making the cat hero go stiff. She knew it was possible that she had made the situation that much more awkward, but she couldn't let him go off into the world sour and sad. Seems Tikki had been right to chew her ear out about how harsh she was to Chat. Marinette pulls away to look up at his face. He's shocked, but his eyes had softened considerably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sits there, thinking about the right thing to say, but something in him had turned his brain to mush. "See you later Marinette," he whispers, giving a small pat to her shoulder. As he moves to walk to the door, he scolds himself for saying that. He should have told her what was wrong. She would understand more. She could help him. Instead, he walks through the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had been two weeks since the incident in class, Chat slides across the rooftops and comes to a stop when he sees a yo-yo fly near his face. He lets on a smile when the girl in the red and black polka-dotted costume landed in front of him, “thought you'd never show kitty,” she jokes, and he smooths back his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can't leave a Lady waiting,” he could feel himself slowly regain his composure around her, not that his feelings had worn off for her, but he knew that she likes someone else and he respects that. He slowly walks along the rooftop as she jumps onto a chimney beside him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what's been on your mind lately?” She asks, making small talk as she surveys the area.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“One of my dearest friends actually,” there was no lie there. He thought about Marinette more often, smiling when she would talk and paid more attention to her. That school day was a wake-up call to him. He wasn't going to say he was in love with Marinette. That's not what it was, but he was happy and calm around her more than he ever was before. He looked to Ladybug and smiled, “She's kind. Helped me through a rough patch,” his gaze moved away from her. He was thankful for Marinette. He was thankful he had a friend like her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And who is this friend?” Ladybug mused smiling at him. She was glad he seemed unaffected by what she said that night. Tikki had chewed her ear off about how she should have broken it to Chat smoother, but Chat was understanding, and he knew her boundaries and when to stop. Although she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried for a while about how he had reacted to the news.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marinette Dupain-Cheng.” He sighs out, a smirk coming across his face, “I'm under the impression you know her?” He notes that her body goes rigid at the mention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It also seems that a certain cat fell in love with both sides of her. “Well, yes, is she your new crush?” Ladybug asks, hoping for a 'No' from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, she's just a friend,” Ladybug holds her arm to her side, not understanding how the words she wanted to hear brought her a sharp pain to her heart. She smiles at Chat, ignoring it for now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I'm glad you have made friends kitty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So have I,” he keeps his gaze focused on the distance as a slight wind ruffles his hair. Ladybug frowns, furrowing her eyebrows. Why did that sting? She didn't like Chat like that. She liked Adrien. She shakes her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Let's get back to patrol,” she murmurs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right behind you LB,” Chat says, snapping his gaze back to her with a warm smile. Neither one of them had seen the other's expression. Neither one of them understood what they were feeling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neither one of them knew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><i>"Chat Noir?" she asks as if she's unsure if he's simply a hallucination in her head. She was confused, but somehow pleasantly surprised.</i><br/> <br/><i>"Hello Marinette," he gives a bow, but it seems more of a courtesy instead of a flirting gesture like he always had done before. As he stands to his full height again he plays with his hands, his nervous green eyes still pointed at the floor. She stares on, curious as to what had him so nervous.</i></p><p>
  <i>"What are you doing here?" she questions, soft and relaxed. He seems to fake some sort of confidence as he walks towards her. What could he possibly want from her? A million ideas flew through her head but none of them seemed to stick.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I wanted some company." He says, vaguely as he stands beside her, leaning on the railings himself. "I hope you don't mind."</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you are all enjoying this fic!! I'm posting the third chapter soon so be on the look out for it :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had started to near the end of fall, most kids going into the large school known as "Collège Françoise Dupont" had started to pack on layers. Mornings were the roughest for the students, but the harsh cold rains could barely break the warmth that was Marinette. She had almost skipped into school that day, triumphant on what had followed three weeks prior.</p><p> </p><p>She had finally pulled herself together in front of Adrien and was able to speak to him without messing up sentences! Not only that but he had seemed to pay more attention to her. She wouldn't say it out loud to anyone other than Alya, but she was sure she had caught him staring on multiple occasions.</p><p> </p><p>She stands by the stairs, completely entranced by her own thoughts and fantasies. Though everyone was heading in to find warmth, she remained outside waiting for the sliver car to show up.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, Nino was the one waiting, and she would wait for Alya. Unfortunately, they both "mysteriously" caught a cold. Marinette warned her best friend that spending all that time with Nino while he was out for a few days would lead to something like this. She wasn't about to tell her best friend "I told you so" though, so instead, she waits for Adrien a big grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Just like she had summoned him merely by thinking a silver car pulls up to the drop off zone. Adrien opens the door and steps out. The changing weather must've finally got to him since he was now wearing a turtleneck, a light grey as to not throw off his usual outfit that harshly. The blue scarf she had made for his birthday a year ago now laid loosely around his collar.</p><p> </p><p>Sheepishly she can feel her grin widen, a small pink tint of blush coming to her face as she nervously waves to him. Usually, where it would take moments for him to even notice her presence, he now looked at her like she was the only one outside. He returns her wave, a small smile on his face, and as he starts to walk towards her, she can feel her pulse quicken.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Marinette." His voice was soft and like honey to her, and almost made her melt.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Adrien! Nino got cold--er--Nino is home with a cold." She stutters, scolding herself for reverting so quickly when she had been praising herself for talking to him normally.</p><p> </p><p>"Guessing Alya is too?" He asks, adjusting his messenger bag on his shoulder. She gives him a nod and turns towards the school, both making their climb up the stairs. "Well we warned them, didn't we?" He sighs, running his hand through his bangs. He had told Nino that he would get Alya sick if he kept clinging to her. He can't blame his best friend however, if he had been in bed with a cold, he would have loved the company of his lady.</p><p> </p><p>They reach the top of the stairs, and Adrien looks to Marinette. Silently he wondered if he got sick would she come to comfort him? He realizes his thought and shoves it down as he moves his head to look off in another direction. "Hopefully, this teaches them to listen to us." Marinette giggles, nudging her shoulder into his, and he almost falls off balance. She doesn't seem to notice as she's looking to the ground. Adrien slightly rubs his arm where her shoulder had connected and gazes on at her until she stops at the bottom of the stairs into the school.</p><p> </p><p>She turns around, a cold breeze brushing past making her raven locks dance behind her in the wind. He trails her face with his eyes, noticing the small bit of pink on her cheeks. 'The gust must've made her face cold.' he reassured himself, knowing that the blush on his own cheeks was from something different.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey... Marinette?" He asks, unable to stop himself. Her eyes light up, expecting something, something that Adrien had no idea of. His throat gets dry, his heart starting to pound in his ears. "I..." He's cut off by the sharp ring of the bell, and her eyes had snapped away from his.</p><p> </p><p>"We should talk about this later, school's about to start." She gives him the sweetest smile when she turns back. He opens his mouth, but he can't find the words.</p><p> </p><p>"Right." He pushes the weird feelings down. He let it go as he starts to make his way down the stairs. Inviting her to the park might've been weird anyway, he tries to reassure himself, catching up with her.</p><p> </p><p>The school day went on as usual, and Marinette hadn't asked once what he wanted to talk to her about. So thankfully it seemed she had forgotten. Even though she hadn't, in fact, she had been thinking about it all day, and when she was going to ask the words got caught in her throat.</p><p> </p><p>Now she had walked up onto her balcony, tired from the day's duties. Thankfully, this was the one night where she didn't have to patrol. That was solely Chat's duty tonight. She lets out a tired sigh, leaning on her railing as she looks over the skyline.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien looked so nervous when he was asking her the question that he never got to finish. All day she had fantasied that he would ask her out. He didn't seem to talk about it after the bell rang and she knew she missed her opportunity. Softly she closes her eyes, replaying the scene over and over in her head.</p><p> </p><p>A soft thump sounds behind her, and it snaps her from her daydreams. Turning around she sees Paris' cat hero looking at the ground. He looks as if he had been practicing lines before landing on the small dark balcony.</p><p> </p><p>"Chat Noir?" she asks as if she's unsure if he's simply a hallucination in her head. She was confused, but somehow pleasantly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello Marinette," he gives a bow, but it seems more of a courtesy instead of a flirting gesture like he always had done before. As he stands to his full height again he plays with his hands, his nervous green eyes still pointed at the floor. She stares on, curious as to what had him so nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" she questions, soft and relaxed. He seems to fake some sort of confidence as he walks towards her. What could he possibly want from her? A million ideas flew through her head but none of them seemed to stick.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted some company." He says, vaguely as he stands beside her, leaning on the railings himself. "I hope you don't mind."</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all!" Marinette moves herself to make room between them. His eyes trailed over the city skyline as hers had. It was then she realized his gaze held some sadness to it. Worried she had forgotten something her voice spills out of her mouth before she can stop it, "Did Ladybug forget a date again?" He looks over, his eyes wide, shocked as his mouth opens slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Actually..."</p><p> </p><p>"I... I’m so sorry!" Marinette squeaks, "I didn't mean to--"</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright." His eyes lose the sadness he once held, along with the initial shock. "Actually, I was here because of something else." He stops leaning on the railings to grab for his staff behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"And that would be?" Marinette asks, watching his careful movements as he jumps onto the railing. Was he leaving? Was it what she said? He extends his baton; it hits the ground below. She expects him to go, leave her without an answer. Instead, he turns to her, hand extended towards her own.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette, will you accompany me?" He asks, watching as her eyes trailed up from his hand into his own. She studies his movements, how he stands on the rails nervously awaiting her answer. Her gaze is fixed on him. The silence between them grows so loud that Chat can't bear it anymore. He opens his mouth to break it, but before he can Marinette does.</p><p> </p><p>"Where?" She asks, slowly lifting her own hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you trust me?" He cocks his head slightly, a smile like a tom cat plastered on his face.</p><p> </p><p>She thinks over each time she had laid her full trust into Chat. He was kind, selfless, and always had the best interest of everyone in mind. Even then, Tikki was already asleep, and to wake and take her with them would give away who she was. If she went, she would have to go without her kwami. Danger could strike at any moment. Her hand hovers ever so slightly over his. He had saved her many times when she was Ladybug, surely, he'd be able to save her now as Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>She finally lowers her hand into his, "I trust you." He lifts her onto the railing with him, a content smile on his face. She's pulled to his chest, his arm around her tight to make sure she won't fall. The pole starts to lean and before she realizes it, they're on a rooftop, her arms around his neck as he cradles her in his arms.</p><p>She looks up at him, knowing that she was safe in his arms. He starts to move suddenly, snapping Marinette's gaze off him to the city landscape moving ever so slightly along with them. He jumps from roof to roof, and she thought she would be used to flying through the air by now. The icy wind blows through her pajamas like knives, making her shiver and hold herself closer to Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>She really should have asked to get changed first.</p><p> </p><p>Though he doesn't seem to notice, still bounding across rooftops determined and focused. She can't help herself but be fixated on him. Usually, she wouldn't give her partner the time of day, but over these three weeks she had slowly been warming up more and more to him. Though she had Adrien.</p><p> </p><p>She closes her eyes; they had become dry from the wind blowing into them while they traveled. When she opened them Chat had finally stopped, they stood on solid ground. The cracked roads had been taken back by nature, the white lines mingled with the green of new plants sprouting and the orange of leaves that had died from the seasons changing.</p><p> </p><p>Chat sets her down gently onto the cracked road. "Where are we?" Marinette asks, her eyes following his to the small dome on top of the hill. How far outside of Paris where they? She turns to him, expecting him to answer but when he finds her looking, he pulls a finger to his lips giving her a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette usually wasn't one for abandoned structures, she stayed her distance from anything remotely like that. Though this dome intrigued her, and it was possible that it had been Chat's mystery itself. The dome had been long forgotten, the same vines that were on the streets crawled up the dome, some decayed. The walls had cracks in them, all leading to two double doors, one broken and leaning off its hinges.</p><p> </p><p>She looks to him again, and this time their gazes had fallen on each other, and it almost seems like Chat caves, "I found this place on a patrol with Ladybug." He confesses, placing his baton onto his back. He can tell she's still confused, so he puts his hand on her back and leads her towards the place. He slips in comfortably through the broken door and turns to help Marinette through.</p><p> </p><p>The room they had entered was dark, but still, Marinette could sense the scale of it. Cracks had let the moonlight bleed through just enough that she could see the top of the ceiling. "What is this place?" Chat looks away from her, looking off into the distance before his hand snaked into hers. She looks down at them, her eyes wide. The leather-covered hand felt like it fit perfectly in between the spaces of her fingers like she was meant to hold his hand. She quickly shakes that thought away, letting him lead her further in by her hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It’s an abandoned observatory, no one has come this far in a while." He says, and in her head, she retorts back with an 'obviously'. "This way." He leads her through the broken and abandoned building giving her a heads up to anything in her path. "I found something special here." Marinette looks to him, or at least where she could make out part of him, with a curious look.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you find?" She can see his glowing green eyes look back at her, and through the soft moonlight, she can see his smile.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a secret Marinette." Marinette gives him a pout that he no doubt can see, judging from his soft chuckle. "We're almost there." He leads her into another room, one that had been just off the side of the large dome. After helping her in he stops leading her. Her hand feels cold without his in it, the absence of it sent a chill up her arm. It wasn't until she heard a loud click that she snapped herself back into the moment.</p><p> </p><p>Chat Noir had walked to the opposite side of the room. He gazed over to Marinette, who was looking around in the dark confused, and a small smirk appeared on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Seeing Marinette stand there brought small feelings back, and memories he thought he would have gotten over by now.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling was odd for Adrien at first, Ladybug had made it clear once and for all her true feelings. Ladybug didn't love him, and although he knew deep down that something like that wasn't meant to be, it still hurt. Although maybe it was for the better. He knew that despite if she had said yes, or told him that she liked him as well, they could never really reveal themselves to each other. There was no way Ladybug would even consider it.</p><p> </p><p>Even if they had become the best of partners, they still wouldn't be able to reveal themselves; it was a rule that they had to follow. Adrien just didn't realize it could never have worked, and that it was for the best at the time.</p><p> </p><p>So when he started feeling something for Marinette instead of Ladybug, he got defensive in his feelings; Marinette was his friend of course, and he wanted to keep it that way, as long as he possibly could, and even though she would never know he was Chat Noir he was content with being beside her, as a close friend. Nothing more.</p><p> </p><p>He snaps himself out of his daze reaching for a small breaker. “The power is usually off, but I found out this room works with some little tweaks,” Chat flicks a few switches and the area comes to life, the ceiling sparkling like small diamonds in the dark. The deserted pulled up floor gets softly lit up by the dancing sparkles on the roof. Marinette looks to the ceiling, Chat can see her wonder in her eyes, sparkling more beautiful than the lights she had been looking at.</p><p> </p><p>"It gets better," Chat says, his eyes moving to an old projector sitting atop a broken and rotting desk. He moves towards it and he can feel Marinette's eyes follow him. He moves aside a few different colored broken bottles in the way of the old projector, reaching around to turn on the light. A wave of color erupts from it, the fantastic colors reaching onto the ceiling, dancing around the beautiful fake stars on the roof. Chat's eyes trail the dancing colors to Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>Her mouth was open with wonder and awe, not realizing that to Chat the most beautiful sight was her. The colors danced on her skin and lit her bluebell eyes up in a rainbow of fantastic colors. "It's beautiful." was all she could mutter out as she watches the lights. They flicker like dancers on the broken ceiling, their magnificent lights swung around, disappearing through dusty cracks and holes in the roof.</p><p> </p><p>"It is." Chat can't help but sigh out, his gaze still fixed on her. She doesn't break her focus, and for a second he feels glad she hadn't heard him. A small crunch behind Chat snaps him from his fantasies, his ears perking up at the noise. Marinette hadn't heard that either, too caught up in her own world. Turning he sees the source of the noise and his features soften.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind returned to her as she heard the crunch of Chat Noir’s boot. He leans down to something, a large grey shadow casts above them as he lifts the thing in front of the projector. Marinette fixated on the small thing Chat had picked up, unable to make out what exactly it was until...</p><p> </p><p>“This is Pippin,” he waves the cat's paw at Marinette and she lets out a little giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Pippin,” she greets as the cat squirms in Chat’s grasp. “Does he live here?” She inquires, watching as Chat puts the cat down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not sure, he's just the first one I found here. I guess he does,” Chat smiles, an innocent smile as the cat rubs itself between his legs. Her gaze had not left the small orange tabby, watching as it pauses and looks at her.</p><p>“First one?” Marinette asks as it trots over, plurps leaving its mouth with every step. Leaning down she puts her hand out, and the cat bumps its head into her fingers. “you mean there's more?” She asks, rubbing her hand up the cat's ears to give a small scratch behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Plenty I'm certain,” Chat looks towards the broken door, where another cat waits shyly, not sure what to think of the new person yet. The cat moves its eyes in an unsure manner at Chat before fixating on Marinette. “There's Josephine, she's a bit shy,” Marinette looks upwards and behind herself to the tortoiseshell waiting at the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello Josephine,” Marinette coos at the cat but it only backs up.</p><p> </p><p>“Give her some time to warm up. She'll be all over you,” Chat says with a smile before putting his hand out, "Would you watch the stars with me, princess?" She looks over him, or what she could make out in the dark and gives a soft laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess?" she questions, walking over to him to place her hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you not like it?"</p><p> </p><p>"Not at all," she gives him a soft smile, standing back slightly so she can curtsey, pretending to pull up a dress. "I would be honored, my knight." the two laughed softly at her formal mockery. Chat knew she couldn't see the small amount of blush that had come to his face. For that, he'd be ever grateful. Slowly he leads her towards the front of the room, broken auditorium chairs laid on the ground, no doubt molded. In front of them however was a small cushion with two pillows that laid on it, a patterned blanket resting on top of them.</p><p> </p><p>He lets her seat herself first, and as she does, he can see something flash across her face. Recognition? It looked like puzzle pieces clicked in her head. She looks to him, her soft bluebell gaze trailing his face to his hand that was still holding hers. "You planned this?" She whispers, almost as if it had left her mouth without her wanting it to.</p><p>He doesn't know if he should answer, he's not sure if she would even like the answer. "Would you be mad if I said I did?" he asks instead, tilting his head to look at her as he slumps down onto the cushion.</p><p> </p><p>"I... well no." Marinette answers, it holds truth, if Chat Noir had set this all up for her she would be honored. If he didn't then he had set it for someone else. Their eyes linger on each other, both saying unspoken words in the shared silence.</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn't set it for her, then he had set it for Ladybug.</p><p> </p><p>As she opens her mouth to ask, but a breeze breaks through the cracks, making her shiver. Instead of continuing the conversation, she grips to her arms, shaking and letting a breath of surprise out. She had almost forgotten how cold it was. Being so close to Chat Noir had saved her from the soon to be winter air. She looks to the light show above her, hoping to distract her mind. While the fake stars were beautiful, she still couldn't help but shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Cold?” and Chat Noir couldn't help but notice. Marinette looks to him with a slight nod. “I'm sorry, I can take you home if you wish,” he offers, but she shakes her head. She didn't want this night to end just yet. Most nights in Paris you could barely see the stars sparkle like this ceiling was. Although she was cold, she wanted to stay just a bit longer just to watch it dance about itself in a distant spectacular light show.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette feels Chat sit up against her, slinging an arm over her shoulder, “I'm not much, but I can try keeping you warm.” This gets a giggle out of her as she leans onto him. Sadly, he was right, his warmth wasn't enough, but it did dull the chills, and made them much more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>It was nice, enjoying Chat’s company and having a time where they weren't fighting akumas. Then again, he didn't know she was Ladybug, so it's not like he could say the same. A small pain in her heart made her realize something, what if she had got Adrien to date her? What would happen? It's not like she could tell him she was Ladybug but keeping secrets from someone you love is agonizing. Not like she has been keeping them from her family and Alya...she wished sometimes she could tell; it would be easier...What would Chat Noir think?</p><p> </p><p>He was the same as her, with a heavy secret they couldn't share with a single soul... It was lonely, and terrifying and sometimes awfully hard to keep their head above water. Although if she told him what would he say? She was just Marinette after all, a baker's daughter, she wasn't sure what he would think. The lights on the ceiling became dimmer, and Marinette leaned her head on Chat’s shoulder. It wasn't long before Marinette was huddled in his arms sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Chat's eyes drift to her as he feels her body become heavier on his side. A smile spreads across his features, feeling bad he had kept her up so late, but happy that she had trusted him enough to fall asleep.</p><p> </p><p>The cat's he had shown to Marinette had found their way to the soft cushion. The tabby laid beside Marinette as the tortoiseshell watched from the edge of the blanket. He looks over the scene, trying his best not to move too much. In a broken-down observatory with a broken glass aurora, sitting next to a sleeping Marinette with two stray cats. What a scene. He thinks to himself, leaning his head onto hers, closing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He never felt so at home.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes open, and with a final glance at the stars, he decides to take her home.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You did WHAT?!” Alya was ecstatic, jumping up and down, “Girl!! You have to tell me about your date with Chat Noir!” Marinette froze in her tracks as her face lit up with blush. She had told her best friend this morning that she had gone out with Chat Noir the night prior. Which was why she was so late today.</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't a date!” She defends quickly, turning to her best friend, no it wasn't a date and she hadn't said it was either. Part of her was hoping that she would think of it as some elaborate lie, but Alya knew Marinette. Marinette didn't lie. "It was just a little outing is all." She quiets her voice, hoping no one will hear. Not many people paid attention to the two anyway, except for Nino who was looking back at them with almost the same expression as Alya.</p><p> </p><p>“That is so cool! You went on a date with Chat Noir?” Beside him Adrien chokes, coughing around his drink. The group snaps their attention to him, surprising him even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm okay." He says throat sore. Adrien has his eyes on Marinette as her attention is drawn back to her best friend. Did Marinette think of last night as a date? The thought bounces around Adrien’s head, a small tint of pink coming to his face. Was it a date? His mind drifts to everything that happened last night, how she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, how she whispered that ever so soft “Chat Noir” when he set her into her bed. A sheepish smile comes to his face without him noticing.</p><p> </p><p>"Please girl! You got to tell me everything! This would be perfect for the Ladyblog--" Alya clutches her phone close to her chest, pleading with her friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Was he cool?" Adrien asks, it slips from his thoughts and tumbles out of his mouth before he can stop it. The two girls look back to him. Marinette had visibly blushed, putting some hair behind her ear as she looks away.</p><p> </p><p>"Well..." Marinette starts, seeing her friend beside her lean in. Adrien almost does the same. "Y... Yeah, he's really cool--but it wasn't a date, guys." Marinette frowns, it wasn't a date, there was no way that was a date. They were simply good friends now; she had no feelings for Chat Noir. None at all. Inside she knew that was becoming a small lie.</p><p> </p><p>Last night when she had woken up, she was in her bed, and the cat hero pulled away from her sleeping grasp. His golden hair looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and his eyes glowed ever so slightly in the night. Now whenever she thought about that stupid cat, she could see him in that dark room, whispering his goodnights to her, stars behind him, and the beautiful moonlight that had shone through his hair. A puff of annoyance left her, “He just showed up and invited me to go to his hideout or something.” she rolls her shoulders back, her brows furrowing.</p><p> </p><p>“His hideout? Girl! You're obviously not getting it! That boy is totally into you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alya, please, Chat Noir is a hero of Paris. There's no way he would ever love a girl like me.” Marinette nearly didn't catch how Adrien's face fell, almost like that statement had hurt him somehow. "He's made that clear before. We all know he loves Ladybug."</p><p> </p><p>“Well... I guess you got a point; it would be hard to have a superhero boyfriend,” Alya smirks at Marinette, her teasing tone making the other girl blush.</p><p> </p><p>“Alya!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ladybug sits on a roof swinging her feet as she waits for the famed Cat hero to show up. She didn't exactly know how to feel about this anymore. She knows Chat Noir adores Ladybug, and she was certain she loves Adrien. Which makes the feeling she has unnerving and stomach-churning. Alya teased her about Chat Noir liking Marinette, and although last night was like a date it didn't prove anything. Ladybug huffs and crossing her arms. Why was it so hard to talk about? There was no way Chat Noir could like her. She was simply just Marinette, an ordinary girl, there wasn't anything special about her.</p><p> </p><p>"Something on your mind?" Ladybug is startled out of her thoughts, turning to Chat Noir. His green eyes still glowed ever so slightly and now the Paris lights had lit his skin and hair making him almost sparkle in the night. Her jaw slightly opens, this feeling why did she notice so much more? Was it all because of last night? Ladybug snaps herself out of her gaze, noticing that he was starting to get more and more curious.</p><p> </p><p>"I wanted to ask you something." She says, merely a cover-up but she did have something on her mind that she wanted an answer to. He walks to her, sitting beside her with a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it, M'lady?"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you take Marinette on a date?" She questions, searching his eyes for anything. She wanted to hear him say it. She wanted to know that last night wasn't a date and that the odd feelings she was feeling were just silly. Though he turns his head, breaking eye contact with her as he looks below to the city. Why doesn't he just tell her what she wanted to hear? That he didn't like Marinette like that.</p><p> </p><p>"No... it was nothing like that. I just took her to a place I found." he looks up from the city to the sky, a sad look in his eyes. "Nothing special."</p><p> </p><p>Except that it was, she was the first one he ever brought there. That was his getaway, from life, from akumas, from himself. That night when he took her there he finally felt at home, at peace. She was special.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette obviously didn't see it as a date, so it wasn't.</p><p> </p><p>Ladybug studies him, feeling a tinge of sadness in her chest. Why did the answer she wanted to hear bring her pain? Isn't that what she wanted to hear? She turns her head away from him, looking down at her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"She's just a friend..." Chat's eyes switch to Ladybug, giving her a small smile, "How did you find out anyway?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was on the Ladyblog." Ladybug lies, getting to her feet. Why did she feel so terrible? Why were the words she wanted to hear hurting her? "Sorry to ask, I just wanted it from the source." Chat opens his mouth to say something, but she cuts him off as she grabs her yo-yo. "Let's get back to patrols."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Denial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"I guess what I meant to say is..." Chat mumbles around the pastry, swallowing then locking eyes with her, "Thank you for making me feel at home, Marinette." She feels a slight blush rise to her cheeks, turning her eyes away from his. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"At home?" Her voice is soft, looking at the cats nestled by them. Maybe that's what this feeling was, a feeling of being complete, of being safe. Being able to share all her worries and her happiest moments without the fear of being judged. She turns back to him, a smile on her face. "You make me feel at home too, Chat." </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Chat can feel his heart skip a beat as he looks down. He was more than happy. Marinette was one of his best friends and when he took her here the first time he felt complete, like this was what he was missing. He lets his hand slip into hers, pulling it up to his lips for a soft peck. Just as he did Marinette quickly reacts back with her finger pushed to his nose. Their eyes lock for a moment before Marinette pulls away. </i>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>"Sorry! You just surprised me.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here it is finally! this took me a bit but I hope it was worth the wait! Enjoy!! It's a long one so strap in ;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Marinette sits on top of the crumpled blanket, her hand lazily petting one of the many cats that had visited that night. The stars still twinkled brightly on the roof, the broken glass lights giving them the illusion of a northern night. The two cats had warmed up to Marinette in no time, cuddling around her. Although there was a third. She looks from the roof to the cat hero, struggling to shoo away a moth. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The moth had been bothering him all night, or at least it seemed like it was the same moth. "How are they not attracted to you?" she can hear him hiss, "You're the one with cotton." Marinette lets out a laugh, covering her mouth. Chat Noir waves his hand in his face a few times before groaning and trekking over to Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, don't bring your moth infested body over here kitty." Marinette jokes, waving her hand in a mock shoo. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If I have to deal with them so do you, Princess." Chat's tone is mocking as well as he sits beside her, grabbing one of the many pastries Marinette had brought from her bakery. He can hear her laugh at him, and though the moths had been bothering him all night he couldn't help but feel happy when hearing it. Her laugh was so sweet, how could he not just melt when hearing it? He takes a bite of his pastry, looking off into the distance. "You obviously have bug repellent," he comments, mouth full of the pastry.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't say that," Marinette mumbles, but it hadn't escaped his ears. He turns to face her, her pout illuminated by the artificial lights on the ceiling. He gives her a knowing smile, tilting his head as he studies her face more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Let me guess, Mosquitoes?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mosquitoes," Marinette confirms, half-joking. She knew that the real bugs she couldn't seem to get away from were ladybugs. Though like Chat with the cats she figured that was just something that happened to the holders. Mosquitos still sucked. She turns to look at Chat, seeing him covering his mouth as he laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They must find you as tasty as a..." he pauses and waves the half-eaten pastry in his hand, "As this."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ha. Ha." Marinette mumbles but gives him a smile in return. "Moths must feel the same about you." Chat's smile turns almost immediately into a pout, finally making Marinette laugh again. He seems to let out a small laugh of his own as he leans over. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know I never got to thank you for coming with me," Chat says, sounding absent-minded as he puts the rest of the pastry in his mouth. Marinette laughs quietly as she gives him a questioning glance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you need to thank me?" She watches as Chat shrugs, but there's something he's hiding from her. He seems to fidget for a minute, wondering if he should clarify or not.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess what I meant to say is..." Chat mumbles around the pastry, swallowing then locking eyes with her, "Thank you for making me feel at home, Marinette." She feels a slight blush rise to her cheeks, turning her eyes away from his. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"At home?" Her voice is soft, looking at the cats nestled by them. Maybe that's what this feeling was, a feeling of being complete, of being safe. Being able to share all her worries and her happiest moments without the fear of being judged. She turns back to him, a smile on her face. "You make me feel at home too, Chat." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat can feel his heart skip a beat as he looks down. He was more than happy. Marinette was one of his best friends and when he took her here the first time he felt complete, like this was what he was missing. He lets his hand slip into hers, pulling it up to his lips for a soft peck. Just as he did Marinette quickly reacts back with her finger pushed to his nose. Their eyes lock for a moment before Marinette pulls away. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry! You just surprised me." She says, an awkward giggle escaping her mouth. They both sit in what feels like the most prolonged awkward silence before an alarm finally breaks it. Marinette grabs her phone from her purse, finally wising up and taking it on these adventures, and looks at it with a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there something wrong, Princess?" Chat asks, wanting to lean over but not seem too nosey. She dismisses the alarm, shaking her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's just my bedtime alarm." She admits, putting her phone back into her purse before slinging it over her shoulders. "You don't mind taking me home, do you?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Not at all." Chat's eyes trail down to the rest of the pastries, opening his mouth to ask before Marinette cut him off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you can take them home Alleycat." He looks up to see her giving him a small grin, although he could see the slight worry behind her expression. She knew one thing about Chat and it's that he had a bit of an appetite. At first, it worried her that he couldn’t get food, but he had reassured her one night on patrol that he was just on a strict diet. Of course, she had cut him off there, thanking him for calming her worries but warning him on saying anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He finally returns the grin, picking up the plate. "I would just hate to waste such tasty food." His eyes switch between the pastries and her before he gets his question cut off again. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, I'll hold onto them, and then when we get home, I'll bag them for you." Marinette doesn't even realize her slip up as she takes the plate from him, "Maybe I'll even add in extra." She takes the pastries, halfheartedly wrapped in saran wrap. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We?" Chat Noir seems to question, but it's full of a softness that shocked Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"R--Right! When we---er---when you take me to my house." She stumbles over her words, clamping her purse shut. "I'm ready!" She seems to go stiff as a board as she puts out her arm, ready for Chat Noir to guide her through the observatory. She can hear him laugh lightly and his hand snakes into hers. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"For what it's worth, I'd love to call your house my own too." Chat seems to stumble over his next words as he leads her towards the door, "Wh...What I mean is...Sorry if that was creepy I...uh...What I mean is your house seems so warm and inviting." She gives what she can make out of him through the blinding dark a small albeit sad smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They love you." She hears him whisper as he helps her through the broken door. "I wish I could say the same about my father." His voice is still low enough to where she almost doesn't catch it, but she does, and it stings. He must not have wanted her to since he drops the topic right there. As soon as she sees his glowing green eyes back on her she leans forward, wrapping her arms around him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They would love you too." She whispers into his suit, feeling the cat hero soften and lean into the hug. Once they break from the hug, she feels Chat's other hand rest on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get you home."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't long before they were on Marinette's balcony  again, Chat letting her catch her bearings as he set her down. "I guess this is goodnight then?" Marinette asks, turning to Chat after straightening herself out. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually..." Chat starts, looking into Marinette's eyes as he decides whether or not the question he wants to ask is worth asking. "Would it be too much to ask if I could stay a little longer?" He breaks eye contact with her the moment she raises an eyebrow. "I just don't want to go home yet." He finishes his plea with a somber whisper, catching Marinette's face fall in the process. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to go to bed..." she starts, playing with her ponytail before releasing it from its tie. Chat looks to her, his eyebrows going up and his lips dropping into a pout. "But I guess it won't hurt to stay up a little longer." She lets out the softest sigh before smiling at Chat. "Who taught you that face?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe I picked up a few things from Pippin." Chat gives her a grin as she shakes her head. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to have a lengthy chat with him." She releases the other ponytail and stuffs both hair ties into her purse. She can feel his eyes on her, and she can feel in the pit in her gut that there’s something he's not telling her. Then again would it be too dangerous to ask? Her eyes follow him as he goes to sit down on the lounge chair, staring up at what seems like a dull night compared to the wonder they had just seen. He looked so lonely. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even though she feels an overwhelming urge to hug him she merely averts her eyes and opens her phone to check through any messages she may have missed. "Chat?" She asks softly, hearing an acknowledging hum from him. "Why don't you want to go home?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Then came the weight of the air around them, starting to feel heavier as the silence dragged on between them. Chat had to get whatever was bugging him off his mind, she knew that, but watching him struggle in silence was painful. "I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you that." Chat says slowly, sitting up from his leaned back position. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, they weren't supposed to know anything about the identities of the other, but this was Marinette. She wasn't Ladybug to him. She hopes, just this once, that he'll break the rules. That he'll tell her what has been eating at him all night. "Why not?" She asks after a while, already knowing the answer to her question. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My identity needs to remain a secret." But he doesn't sound so sure of that himself as he turns his head to think. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just leave out the parts that would give it away." She offers, moving over to him to sit beside him. "You trust me, right?" She gives him the warmest smile she can muster, hoping he'll cave and tell her what's wrong. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And he does.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Always." She waits then, expectant, giving him a comforting smile as her hand rubs small circles into his back. "Alright," he starts with a sigh. "My father..." his eyes trail her face, already looking for evidence that he messed up before continuing, "He expects so much of me, yet is never there." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette feels a sting in her heart as she leans into him, letting him vent his emotions out. He continues, still cautious about the details, "I... work for him, in a way, and he won't even show up to dinner." Chat turns his head, taking in a deep breath, "Today I was going to hang out with some of my friends. I asked him and he said no." Chat wrings his hands, his voice slowly getting frailer. "He told me I had an unexpected pho...job, and that he forbade me from seeing my friends. I then asked him if he would show up for dinner at least and he..." Chat Noir lets out a shaky breath. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He just stares at me and starts to walk off. I know I shouldn't have, but I snapped at him. The house I live in just feels so empty and without any love at all." Chat pauses his ranting to rub his face. "It's been a nightmare since I lost my mom. At least she brought some light to the house." He removes his hand from his face to wave over her balcony.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"This is my escape." Chat Noir tilts his head towards her. 'You are my escape.' He wants to correct himself, but he doesn't. "I just don't want it to end just yet." His hand snakes into hers, and thankfully she doesn't recoil, letting their fingers intertwine. He swears he hears a sniffle, and he perks up. "Marinette?" His voice comes out shaky. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, kitty--" Marinette whispers, shoving her face into his shoulder to avoid his eyes on her, "I never knew, I'm so sorry." Panic sets throughout Chat as he tries to turn her to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No---no it's okay! I just---I mean..." Chat's loss for words only makes Marinette pull him into a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, come by the bakery whenever you can. I'll always be here for you Chat." He seems to hold back his sniffles at these words, pulling her closer into the hug. He felt so safe in her arms and so safe around her family. He wanted so bad to be a part of what she had, to be a part of her life. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed in each other's arms a while longer, and eventually, they laid on the lounge chair until Marinette's morning alarm sounds. Despite them staying on the roof she had managed to fall asleep in his arms through the past couple hours. Unfortunately, Chat had a tough time stopping his mind from racing and wasn't able to get a moment of sleep. Even if Marinette comforted him it was still so hard to stop his thoughts from overwhelming him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He knew he should have left sooner, but he'd rather go home filled with love and a tinge of regret than to suffer through it all alone. He hoists Marinette onto his back before opening the hatch and slipping into her room to lay her down. She almost stirs awake, but thankfully goes back to sleep immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Smiling at her, he runs his thumb over her cheek. "Goodnight, my princess." Leaning out of the hatch he closes it and makes his way home. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he enters his window, he detransforms, slumping onto his bed. "Adrien, it's time to get up," Natalie calls from outside his door, and with a sigh, he rolls off his bed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Already up, just getting ready. Thank you, Natalie." As he hears footsteps trailing away from his room, he finally decides to get ready. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien yawns as he steps out of the car. He managed to sleep a bit on the ride to school, but that wasn't saying much. With a grumble, he rubs his eyes before they catch a blue blur run past him. "Girl where are you going?!" He hears Alya call, and he knows who the blur is the second she does. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so late!" Marinette yells back, rushing up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's only seven!" Alya is now chasing after her best friend and Adrien can't help but laugh. Finally, his friend stops beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Wow, I've never seen Marinette this early," Nino says, finally catching up to Adrien as the girls stand at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Me neither." Adrien breathes before a large yawn escapes him. Nino looks over, giving a slightly concerned look. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah those are some bags."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They're designer," Adrien quips with a 'Chat Noir' grin. "I'm fine, just stayed up too late playing Ultimate Mecha Strike III." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Without me, bro?" Nino nudges Adrien slightly, "Not cool." he jokes, leading his friend up the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Nino, I didn't want to bother you," Adrien says, rubbing the back of his neck. Nino nods, smiling at him as to say not to worry about it. He was glad he had such an understanding friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're just scared I'll humiliate you." Nino jokes again, pulling his friend into a side hug. Adrien snickers, shaking his head at Nino's comment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Well then, I'd like to test my skills with you later tonight. We'll see who's humiliated then." They finally come to the top of the stairs where Marinette is still catching her breath and Alya is trying not to laugh at her best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're on bro." Nino gives his best friend a grin before he looks at his girlfriend. "It's good to see Marinette so early isn't it?" he leans away from Adrien to put a hand on Alya's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know it. Girl, why were you so scared you were late anyway?" Marinette looks up to her friend before her eyes catch Adrien. She suddenly stands to attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Force of habit?" she supplies weakly an awkward smile spreading across her cheeks along with a faint hint of blush. Alya shakes her head with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well get out of the habit." Alya's eyes shift to Adrien, whose own eyes hadn't moved from Marinette. She only smirks before she leans in and hugs her friend. "I forgot I had to talk to Nino about something, me and him will meet you inside, okay?" Marinette gives her a questioning look before she drags her confused boyfriend off. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Adrien hardly notices Alya leaving, as he instead notices how tired Marinette looked. She did look like she got some sleep at least but, unfortunately, she still looked tired. Next time he'd go home whether he wanted to or not. Finally deciding his staring was getting awkward he clears his throat and gives her a soft smile. "Hey, Marinette."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Adrien!" Marinette shrieks, jumping back her eyes wide. "When did you get here?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I walked up here with Nino," he says, still giving her a bright smile. Maybe she was more tired than he originally thought. "You look tired." He thinks aloud as he moves towards her, placing his hand on her shoulder. Her eyes switch to his hand before they snap to his face giving him her usual dopey grin. "Did you sleep okay last night?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, I slept pretty guy." Marinette's eyes widen before she lets out a slight shriek, "I slept pretty good!" She covers her face with a sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You still must've stayed up late enough though," Adrien mumbles, guilt rising in his chest. "Was there a reason?" Marinette slowly uncovers her face before letting them fall to her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well..." She starts, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was up pretty late talking to a friend." Adrien can see a bit of blush come to her face, "He...uh... kept me up pretty late..." Adrien feels the overwhelming urge to tell her that he's sorry, but he knows it would only confuse her so he shoves it down. He'd just tell her sorry later as Chat Noir anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" She asks out of nowhere, getting slightly closer into his space. "You don't look a hundred percent yourself." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I was with a friend too." He confesses before he realizes he does, rubbing his fingers on his eye bags. "They don't look bad right?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette goes deathly quiet before she gives him a small smile, "No... you look fine... But you really should get to bed earlier." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, my father would kill me if I went to a photoshoot looking like this." Adrien sighs, and he hadn't intended for that to slip either, but his tired mind didn't hold his thoughts in like it should. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No seriously! You look fine!" Marinette's voice seems to rise a bit as she looks to the ground, "I mean you always look fine, and it's not that you don't like fine now because you do. I mean you're perfect why wouldn't you look fine I mean...uh... You don't look too tired?" Adrien blinks at her after she finishes her ramble before he lets a small laugh pass his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, you look pretty fine yourself Marinette." He gives her a wink and as soon as her eyes open wide, he thinks he screws up, so he turns quickly to the entrance of the school. "We should probably get to class. Don't want to be late. After all the hard work you put into getting here on time." This time Marinette was the one to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's not keep Alya or Nino waiting any longer." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Class had become excruciatingly long. The more Adrien sat in the chair the more tired he became. It was like slow torture sitting in the class that seemed to drag on while he could barely keep his eyes open. He doesn't even realize he started to drift off until the bell had rung. "Psst, you awake?" He hears Nino whisper beside him, to which Adrien responds with a hum.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Barely." He manages to say, closing his notebook. "I think I'm having sleep for lunch." He mumbles, packing his stuff into his bag as his best friend stands beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds like a plan dude, we'll find the comfiest chair for you to sleep on." Adrien gives his friend a weak smile as he stands, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What would I do without you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ask myself the same thing." Nino gives Adrien a small wink. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know," starts up Alya's voice from behind the two, and Adrien already knows she eased dropped on the whole conversation. "Marinette knows a few quiet places around where you could get a nice nap." Alya turns to her friend and nudges her slightly, "Don't you Marinette?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Hu...Huh? I mean yeah I do... but..." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I bet she'd love to show you." Alya pulls her friend up by her elbow and almost ushers her to Adrien. "Right?" Marinette looks borderline terrified as she tries to smile at Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Y... Yeah! Uh... If you want to that--that is." Adrien can't help but give her a soft smile, not realizing how adoringly he was staring at her. It seems the only two that did were their best friends who seem to give each other a knowing glance. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"My bro would love to Marinette." Nino pipes up, wrapping an arm around Adrien, "Me and Alya will just chill here so you two can be alone together so you can confe..." he seems to look behind Marinette to Alya before giving a sheepish smile. "Have some quality time together. To be friends. Together." Alya sighs loudly behind Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, we had stuff to do anyway, you guys wouldn't mind going alone right?" Alya says, moving from behind Marinette to beside Nino. She grabs the back of his shirt and gives Marinette a wink. "See you two later." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As they leave Adrien finally snaps out of his small trance, looking away as quickly as he can. He doesn't even notice the horror that Marinette wears on her face as she inwardly panics. "Sorry." They both manage to say at the same time. Adrien looks back, giving her a small reassuring smile. "You first." He says with a wave to her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh...Sorry about that, Alya can get a little pushy sometimes...uhm..." Marinette reaches up to slightly twirling her hair, "but if you really want to I'd be happy to show you to some spots that I use for sketching." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That would be nice." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's really quiet---" she pauses before smiling at him, "Okay I'll uh...lead the way."  Marinette starts walking towards the door holding in a squeal of delight as Adrien follows her. She would have to thank Alya later for her quick thinking. She leads Adrien to the door but before she can open it, he holds it open for her.  She gives a soft thank you as she walks out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't unlike Adrien to be a gentleman, she knew that, but it still surprised her that he went out of his way just then. She leads him down the stairs and into the courtyard before she finally thinks of the place she wanted to take him. Sure, she knew a ton of good spots but that didn't mean she had one in mind. Especially when Adrien was looking at her like that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She holds back a squeal as she mentally tries to calm herself down. "It's just a bit of a walk from here, but it's one of my many inspiration gardens." She says out loud, not even thinking that Adrien was listening. She hadn't even checked if he was still behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"One of your </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span> inspiration gardens? Will I get to see the others?" His voice comes from beside her and it takes all her muscles and Ladybug courage to not jump and scream. She looks to him, a small smile on her lips as she holds back the anxiety trying to leak through. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe when we aren't on a time crunch." She jokes, giving him a small wink. Then her gaze snaps back in front of her while she tries not to overheat. She wondered how Chat Noir flirted so effortlessly. Just giving Adrien a wink was making her want to crawl into a blanket and never come out. She looks over to Adrien, finding it surprising he was so quiet, but he was looking away with a small smile on his face, a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, she was taking a mental snapshot alright.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The trick to Adrien's heart all along was to act more like Chat Noir? Or maybe it was just to act confidently for once. Quickly she shoves both thoughts aside. All she needed to do was act like herself. That's all. Then he'd fall for her and they would have three kids and a dog! Especially a hamster! And maybe even a--</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette?" Adrien asks suddenly surprising her out of her thoughts, "Where are we going?" His voice drops to a whisper as if he's aware of all the stares he's suddenly getting. That's when Marinette wanted to slam her hand against her face---but she didn't. This wasn't the time to act weird in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Trust me, this place is quiet. No one will bother you." She turns, leading him through an alleyway. He follows, eyes glued to her as they walk through multiple alleyways. Soon they come to a stop in front of a large mural on an alley wall. Adrien's eyes follow every line before he looks to Marinette whose eyes are tracing the mural with a sense of familiarity. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this it?" He asks, listening to the sound of a fountain nearby and the chirps of birds who decided to take a bath in it. This place itself, even though behind multiple alleys was pristine and well kept. It was almost surprising to see something so well maintained. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"They change this mural every two weeks." Marinette finally sighs out, walking over to a turned over basket to sit. "I found it one n…" Marinette stumbles over her words, "One time after school." Her eyes flick to Adrien to see if he was still curious, and almost like a cat hero she knew, he was. "Uhm...I got lost on my way to a different garden." That satisfies his curiosity as his eyes go back to the painting. She watches as he studies it, a smile placed on his face as his eyes go from line to line. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Marinette sighs, leaning on her hands as she watches him with the most lovestruck face. "It is." He turns back to her and she freezes in fear before sitting up completely, straightening her posture. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I can see why this is one of your inspiration gardens. It's somewhere to see some other talented artists." Adrien's focus is back on the painting and Marinette forces herself to relax. "All the while you get to stay in this serene place." A yawn breaks his sentence as he moves towards her. "Maybe too serene." He jokes and hears Marinette giggle.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He missed that so much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sits beside her, leaning his head on the wall her basket was placed against. "You know the best places," Adrien mutters out as he finally feels the exhaustion take over. His eyes drift up towards Marinette who looks stiff as a board. "Thanks again." He says, letting out another yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime, Adrien." He hears her whisper, and he sees her finally look him in the eyes. "I'm glad I could do this for you." Adrien smiles at her that she happily returns. Slowly he leans his head into her lap, and when she goes stiff, he looks up to see Marinette staring at him with wide eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry I---" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's okay! Go ahead," he gives her an appreciative smile before leaning his head back into her lap. Unfortunately, just like this morning, his thoughts wouldn't stop raging. That is until Marinette put her hand into his hair and started stroking it. He lets out a soft purr that he's glad Marinette doesn't seem to hear. She simply giggles and continues to play with his hair, which makes Adrien's head quiet and his body finally succumbs to its exhaustion.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know you almost made me late for class today." Marinette scolds, staring in the direction of the cat hero sitting on her chaise. He gives her a pout, but he can't hold it for long before he laughs. Oh, the irony. He leans back, checking his claws.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wasn't the one who was mumbling a special someone's name in her sleep." He teases, and although that wasn't entirely true, it still had some base in reality. He lives for the moments she wakes from her sleep just enough to say his name. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you heard, forget about it!" Marinette screeches, face beat red. He laughs harder only to have a small strawberry pin-cushion thrown at him. He dodges, catching it in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was so fun to tease, and even though he never got the chance as Adrien, these little moments where he got to see the cute hothead she was, thrilled him. He almost got to see it as Adrien when they had both woken up, missing half of the class. Most of it was his fault, after all, he heard her alarm go off but he ignored it so he could continue staying there with her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>So, it happened to be hilarious when she got huffy with him tonight about her almost missing class because of him. If only she knew. He stands from the chaise, walking over to her to return her pin-cushion. "I think you dropped this princess," he coos, leaning down closer into her space as she snatches it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I threw it." She grumbles, blush still on her cheeks, "I don't know what you heard but you better not tell him." She takes out a pin and shoves it into the mock she was making. He doesn't know who exactly Marinette would get worked up over like that, but his best guess was Luka.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I didn't hear much, just enough to know I'm your knight in shining armor." Chat coos again, only to be met with Marinette busting out in laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure are kitty." He can sense the sarcasm, but he doesn't say anything, just wanting to indulge in the possibility he could be Marinette's crush. He leans away finally, instead focusing on her open sketchbook. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So, what are you making?" He'd rather drop the subject there, not wanting it to get awkward or for her to try to explain herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Marinette gives a nervous chuckle as she reaches for her sketchbook. "There's something I've always wanted to do, but I just haven't because of how much time it takes." He watches her, invested in what could take Marinette a long time. She holds up her sketchbook, flipping a few taped papers up. "What do you think?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A ball gown. She was making a ball gown. He gives her a reassuring smile as he moves his hand towards her sketchbook, "May I?" He asks, and she lets him take it. The sketch was just that, a sketch, but the idea itself was coming together in Chat's mind already. "It's going to look amazing, Marinette." His voice leaks sincerity that seems to have Marinette blushing. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well...I hope so, I helped make something just like this for the school play. It wasn't as intensive, or...expensive…" Marinette mumbles, taking the sketchbook back from Chat Noir gingerly. "But this is to challenge myself." Her eyes snap to Chat's, who is looking at her so softly, she can only return the favor. Their eyes break the contact after what felt like an eternity of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Anything I can help you with?" Chat says, his eyes trailing her as she flicks down the taped pages. "Not that someone as talented and awesome as you needs it." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know if I do kitty." And she does, throughout the night Chat waits on her, grabbing different fabrics and certain tools to help her. Even at one point scolding her for being too careless and poking her finger. Though just as the night arrives it goes by, way too quickly for either of the two's liking. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chat climbs the ladder, moving out of the way so Marinette can sit beside him on her bed. "Thanks for your help." She says, rubbing at her eye. "You're a great friend, Chat."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"The best." He boasts, pretending to correct her, "I'll see you later, I don't want you to have to stay up all night again." He didn't either, spending the whole lunch period with Marinette was amazing but he'd rather not find out what his dad would do if he found out he was skipping class. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right." Marinette yawns, leaning in to rest her head on Chat's shoulder. He curses in his head as he feels his heartbeat quicken. She was supposed to make him leave, not make him want to stay more. She moves off him to check her phone, but he can't say the feeling in his chest leaves.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh no…" Marinette whispers, checking through her messages. Chat's heart beats faster as he leans in, not caring about how nosey he must look.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" He asks as she pushes him away from her screen. "Did something happen?" Marinette slowly shakes her head, putting her phone on her pillow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's...nothing, here I'll follow you out." She says, reaching up behind him to fling open the hatch. Chat adverts his face entirely, turning around instead to look at the night sky.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Scared a superhero won't make it home safe?" He jokes to her, but she ignores it and climbs onto her balcony. He follows suit, watching as she takes in a deep sigh. "Princess, please tell me what happened?" He pleas softly, walking towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think you could model for me?" Marinette asks, suddenly, her eyes still focused on the skyline. A huge weight lifts off his chest, yet he's still not sure if this was what she was worried about. One thing was for sure though.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're only asking the best model in Paris." Chat jokes, flinging his hair back as if sparkles would come from it. Her eyes met his and before he continues, she laughs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're no Adrien Agreste." She says, giving a knowing smirk as if she had him all pegged. Chat stares at her for a good solid minute.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>'Yes, I am.' He wants to say, 'It's me Marinette, I'm Adrien.' He can almost feel the words crawling out of his throat. "Pssh what makes him so great? I'm ten times as good, princess." He gets startled by the way her head snaps to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He is an amazing model! Don't say that about him!" Chat opens his mouth to say something, but a pillow is thrown in his face. He could recognize the smell of dust from the chair pillows anywhere. "Mangy cat." She hisses, only bringing out a loud laugh from Chat Noir.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Mangy cat? You were just asking me to model for you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I just needed a model okay? My..." Marinette looks away with a sigh as Chat leans in. "My dress form broke and none of my friends are available." So that was what this was all about? He heaves a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So, you'd rather ask your local superhero?" He jokes, a grin splitting on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're my friend, Chat Noir. I'm asking as a friend." Marinette turns to him, and whether she knew she was doing it or not her eyes went into the most puppy dog eyes he's ever seen. He falters, staring into those sparkling eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Y... Yeah, no sweat. I can do that." He says, rubbing the back of his neck before he's suddenly jumped on by Marinette.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!!" She squeezes him tight before letting him go. "Tomorrow okay? In the afternoon. I'll be waiting." She gives him a wink with a small shot from her finger gun that felt like it went straight through his heart. Said heart pounds in his ears as he gives a small hum with his nod. He can't believe Marinette had been able to make him so gooey. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, afternoon. Got it." he gives her a small wave before moving towards the end of her balcony. "See you tomorrow." She gives him a small wave before he jumps off into the night. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once Adrien had gotten back into his room however he was hit with the sudden realization of what he had just promised Marinette. He didn't even know if he would get a chance tomorrow to sneak off and transform, let alone be away for as long as she needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sighs, throwing himself back onto his bed, letting his eyes close as he thinks of a solution. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>None come to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He opens his eyes with a grumble and decides rather to just crawl into bed and let tomorrow's Adrien figure it out. Plagg snickers beside him, but he really couldn't care. He'd figure something out, but right now he'd rather dream of what a perfect tomorrow could bring.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow's" Adrien needed to talk with Yesterday's Adrien. He still had no idea what to do and the clock was getting closer and closer to the time he had to be at Marinette's. Part of him wonders if he could bribe Ladybug to give him future Alix's miraculous, even if it was for a minute. He'd go back in time and help himself brainstorm a solution. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he looks down at his phone to anxiously check the time again, he hears footsteps approaching. He snaps his head up to see Natalie looking at her tablet before she shuts it off to give Adrien her full attention. He can only return the favor as he opens his mouth to ask if he could go, but he already knew Natalie was stricter than his bodyguard. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Your father had an unexpected business trip to London." She starts, pushing her glasses up, "He expects you to be responsible today and get your studies done." Looks like he wouldn't have to go back in time now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So, does that mean we're done for the day?" Adrien asks politely, giving her a sweet smile. Natalie gives a curt nod before turning on her heels. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll give you a minute to get back into your normal clothes." Is all she says before she's walking out from the small tent he was in. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So how much longer before we go see your girlfriend?" Plagg coos from his pocket, poking his head out enough to smirk at Adrien. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Once we get back to the mansion, I'll find a way to get them to leave me alone, then we'll go see Marinette." Adrien pretends not to hear the word Plagg says, choosing instead to grab his clothes which had been folded neatly and put them on.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It had surprised both Adrien and Plagg when he was able to shake his bodyguard and Natalie so fast. Neither would bother him, now that he said he was going to do his studies alone as a little reprieve from all the modeling. It almost felt like he was dreaming all this up, but the wind on his face and the thrill he got from jumping across the Paris rooftops was real. He soars through the sky, on his way to Marinette's house, oblivious to the scene below.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you don't love me like that?!" The girl snatches her letter away from the other person, tears starting to form in her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, I'm just not into you like that Clara." The other person whispers, placing a hand on her shoulder that she's quick to slap away. "We can still be friends."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to be friends!" Clara screeches, pushing her hands into her face to hide them.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"A broken heart. Desperate to be loved."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I just wanted..." Clara sobs, starting to curl into herself. "I just wanted to be loved."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Fly my little akuma, and evilize her."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A black butterfly flies into the love note, a small handmade heart card. "Psyche, I give you the power to make anyone fall in love with the first person they see," Hawkmoth speaks in her ear, and the girl clutches her love note tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I only ask for one thing in return, Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Hawkmoth." She says as the purple cloud runs over her. She opens her eyes, the whites of her eyes replaced with a light maroon, and her irises glow yellow. "You'll be mine." She giggles, flicking her hand, the one that held the note as a small pink heart flies out of it and onto her target of affection. Small pink hearts freckle up their arms and into their eyes where their pupils get replaced by a huge pink heart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She moves in her short dress, the same hearts freckled over her pink skin. She moves the note in a vertical line until it forms a pink bow. "It would be a shame for me to be the only one in love!" She screams, a heart arrow materializing before she pulls back and shoots at someone desperately trying to run away.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Chat Noir does a spin before he lands on all fours on Marinette's balcony. With a smirk he looks up to the patiently waiting girl, raising his eyebrows as if he expected praise.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I thought you forgot." Is what he gets instead, and he's worried that he may have made her lose hope with how long he took, but she finishes the sentence with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't leave a lady in waiting." He replies, pushing himself onto his feet. His body moves in a swift motion as he brings himself to her, lifting her hand to his lips as he does. "I'm sorry I took so long, princess, won't happen again." He whispers, his breath ghosting over her fingers. He searches her eyes for a reaction, but the only one he sees her face turning red as her eyebrows furrow more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Funny she almost looked like Ladybug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right it won't happen again!" Marinette seems to squeak out without thinking as she pulls her hand away. "J---Just...Just get inside! Mangy furball." She ends her stuttering with a hiss as she turns away from him. Chat let's a small laugh pass his lips as he goes to open the hatch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lady's first?" He turns to her, holding the hatch open. She turns around to look in between him and the entrance before walking over and climbing down onto her bed. He follows suit, landing softly beside her. "So, what do you want the fantastic Chat Noir to model for you today?" He leans into her personal space, giving her a large grin before his face is turned away by her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you'll see, and you're going to love it." Even though he knew he would love any design she came up with he could hear a hint of sarcasm in her voice. She crawls around him, climbing down her ladder before moving towards what he could only call a bundle of white fabric. "Down here kitty-cat. I'm going to need your full cooperation for this." She picks up most of it and drops it on her chaise as Chat Noir slides down from the ladder. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" He asks, pointing to the bundle of white fabric. She looks to him, a slightly mischievous grin on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"First, I want to remind you that you promised to help me." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay?" Chat Noir raises his eyebrows, getting slowly more suspicious. He walks over to her, checking over the bundle of fabric until it slowly starts to come together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Listen, I just really need you to wear it. I can't figure out if I got some of the proportions right, I was looking at it and the torso just seemed so long and---" Marinette cuts off her rant as she looks to Chat Noir who is giving her a shocked expression. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But what about the sizing? Surely I'm too big for this." He waves to the dress, concern etching into his features. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No! It's alright, it's a few sizes above where I was going to make it originally. I'm going to correct it later, but for right now I just need you to wear this mock." Marinette turns to him, a slight pleading face. "I need to correct some lengths and I can't do that properly without my dress form. You understand, don't you?" Chat's eyes switch from Marinette to the dress then back to Marinette. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She would be the death of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He heaves out a sigh and smiles at her, "I wouldn't be a superhero if I couldn't help you with something as simple as this."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you!" She gives him a grin and he feels another worry make itself known.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I... Can’t take off my suit though. Will you be able to work around that?" He feels her eyes almost trail his body before they land back on his own. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I can work around skin-tight magic." She says, a small giggle coming from her. "Let me help you put it on, the last thing I need is for it to tear." She turns to the bundle, sifting through it until she pulls out something almost like a corset. At least that is what it was supposed to turn into. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She helps him put it on, tying it loosely in the back. "Now all I need is to figure out the length of this. It looks too long, but I want to make sure."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Won't torso lengths vary?" Chat asks, unsure how he managed to get himself into situations like this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes. But your torso is small enough." He gives her a look like he's not sure if he should feel complimented or insulted. Marinette takes a step back, looking at it on him before she sighs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I just can't figure it out. Here, I'm going to need you to wear the skirt as well." She turns around, bringing the actual bundle to him before gently letting it untangle itself into a large skirt.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So... what is this dress for anyway?" Chat mumbles as she leans down to wrap the skirt around him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I told you last night, didn't I?" She looks up, finishing her tying with a pat on Chat's back. "Let me see." She walks back in front of him, staring at the whole outfit before she suddenly bursts out in laughter. Chat can already feel the heat burning in his cheeks as he goes to cross his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get distracted because I look better in a dress then you do." He tries to tease, but her laughs only get louder as she holds her stomach. Chat's face goes red and he turns his head away with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marinette suddenly pauses her laughter, a shocked look on her face. This time it was Chat's turn to laugh as he turns his gaze back to her, "What suddenly find me more attractive with a dress on?" He jokes, letting the words slip from his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Marinette breathes, making Chat Noir stop dead in his tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"W... What?" Comes the surprised reply as he searches her face for some hint of a joke. This had to be a joke. It was obviously a joke. She reaches a hand to her cheek, sighing as she looks at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I never realized how cute you were.” Marinette coos, her voice being used that way had Chat’s head spinning. He had to remind himself she had done this before, to Adrien, and this was a joke. This had to be a joke.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span> "O... Okay, Marinette this...isn't funny anymore." Chat mumbles, wrapping his hand behind himself so he could untie the dress she had put him in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"How could I find any of this to be funny?" Marinette sighs in a way that sends a chill up his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious Marinette." He doesn't mean to sound harsh, but this was doing something to his heart that he wasn't ready to confront. He turns to her as the dress falls from him, and she's closer than he thought she would be. He staggers back in surprise, a look of worry etched across his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious too, Chat Noir, I..." Marinette twists her finger in her hair as she looks away bashfully. "I love you." Chat's blood runs cold as his eyes widen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You...love me?" He whispers, not sure how to feel. His heart is yelling at him to say it back and he could admit part of his brain was too. Though there was still Ladybug. Did...Ladybug even matter to him the same way anymore?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Chat Noir, I love you." Marinette steps closer to put her hands on his chest but this makes him stumble backward and fall onto the ground. Why did his heart flutter when hearing this from Marinette? What was he going to say back? He opens his mouth, but the words fail to come out, and it's not until she's standing over him with her hand out that he realizes the small heart like freckles running up her arm.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It wouldn't have been the first time his heart got broken by an akuma, and it wasn’t the last by the looks of it. He looks up to her, a sad expression twisting onto his face as he grabs her hand and lets her help him up. "Do you really love me?" He whispers, standing up. Their bodies were so close, and their faces even closer, and now he could see the pink heart shaking in her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I do Chat, I have always loved you." Marinette sighs to him, lifting her head to meet his, but before her lips could touch his he slipped a finger in to block her kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Please don't do anything you'd regret, princess." She only gives him a questioning glance as he pulls away. "You can be without me for a moment, can't you?" He can hear her plea but he's already halfway to the window. "Sorry, Marinette. I knew I should have stayed away." He whispers, so low he doesn't even think he's said it as he climbs out the window, only for Marinette to try to grab him as he jumps away.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he's out of her sight Marinette sucks in a breath, sharp and cold as she stares at her outstretched hand. "What...What did I just do?!" Tikki flies out of her bed, flying towards Marinette in a panic. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not under its control?” She asks Marinette, worry bleeding out of her voice. “I saw it but couldn’t warn you!” Marinette looks over to Tikki with a frown that she could feel start to deepen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time. We’ll talk about this later,” Marinette opens her mouth to continue, but closes it as she thinks. “I’m okay. I’m fine, it wore off the moment Chat Noir left.” Tikki gives her an unsure look. “I’ll be fine, but someone needs to purify that akuma. Tikki, Spots on.” As the magic takes over her Ladybug is left in her place. Her eyes switch to the window before she jumps out of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’s able to find the akuma and her partner easily since his taunting was loud enough, she could just follow the sound of his voice. His sweet voice. She shakes the thought from her head, grimacing as she does. This wasn’t the time for the akuma to take hold of her. She studies it, taking note of how it moves something in its hand to form its next weapon. Which was a sword to counter Chat’s baton.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As she’s trying to take in all the information she can, her eyes involuntarily drift toward her partner, fighting off the akuma as his baton flies from his hands. In her mind, she could just see his gritted teeth, that little bead of sweat. His glowing sunlight hair dances as he jumps back. His emerald green eyes shoot to her as she jumps from her perch. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Chat Noir!” Even the sound of her sickening sweet voice makes her inwardly cringe. But as soon as her body connects with him, and they both fly back away from the akuma, a hit shockwaves them further.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladybug!” Chat Noir hisses, pulling her off of him after they land a good few feet away. “Are you hit?” his voice wavers as he waits for her to open her eyes, hoping they would be normal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you so much, Chat Noir.” Ladybug whispers, trying to cling tighter to him, but he holds her steady at arm’s length.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I did too.” Chat still holds her arm length, “Open your eyes,” he says softly, and she does, smiling at him, he wishes he didn’t see. He feels his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as her iris shows a pink shaking heart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you so much, Chaton.” Ladybug tries to snuggle into him, and as if his arms break under the pressure of it all they fall to his side, limp. Once she has the advantage, she grabs him into her arms to squeeze him in a hug that hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It hurts him so bad.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her body burns against him, the weight of her on his lap feeling like solid concrete holding him in place. “I know you do, bug.” he manages to choke out after a minute, raising his shaking hands to push a barrier between them. “But not like this.” His own words sting and he manages to push the lovesick superheroine off him. She looks up as he gets to his feet and he can hear a small whine leave her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you leaving?” she whimpers up at him, and he looks down at her. He can feel the frown on his face deepen as he does, and he struggles to replace it with a warm smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never leave you, my lady.” He reaches out his hand to help her up, and she more than eagerly accepts it, jumping up to her feet. She almost kisses him, but he smoothly dodges. “But we have to free this akuma, okay?” She looks at him, surprised he had not only dodged her kiss but played it off so smoothly. He looks around as he finally pulls away from her. This wouldn’t be too hard; he could easily put his emotions in check. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I kiss you?” His eyes blow wide at her words, and what he wouldn’t give to have her say them to him. She leans in close to his face, and thankfully the akumatized victim cuts in just enough for his real lady to come back for a second. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We have to get this akuma, any ideas LB?" Chat asks, as Psyche, from what he's heard screamed at him, tries to lunge again. He almost thinks he hears Ladybug giggle, and he doesn't doubt it after seeing how it made Marinette react. Psyche lunges again, trying to hit him with her sword. "Do you know where it's akuma is?" He tries to get through to Ladybug as he dodges Psyche's next attack. He sees her watch him out of the corner of his eye, and he's almost glad the akuma is solely attacking him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It must think she's not going to be a problem anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're going to give me your miraculous!" Psyche screams, lunging and finally grabbing hold of Chat Noir. He's about to free himself when he feels a wire wrap around him and tugs him off in another direction. The tug manages to rip a surprised yelp from him as he flies backwards.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He's mine! Hands off!" Ladybug seethes, and even from behind her, tangled up in her yo-yo he feels flattered. Also, a tad bit embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care! You and your cat need to go Ladybug!" Before Psyche can lunge again Ladybug tosses Chat Noir away and jumps after them, both happen to land side by side behind a car. He struggles to get loose of the yo-yo but manages as he slides out of it and gives Ladybug a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One which she returns with a hug. He was used to being clung onto, and he should be used to any girl doing it by now, but the fact that this was Ladybug hurt. She told him herself she didn't like him. They weren't going to become anything more than partners, and he could feel the awkwardness coming after they defeated this akuma. An akuma which he still had no idea how to beat. He searches around the car with his eyes but there's no akuma.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I think the akuma is in that weapon she's holding." He breathes out, "It's the only thing I can think of." His intuition wasn't always right, but they would have to depend on him and a little luck to get them out of this jam. "What do you th--" his face turns back to meet face to face with Ladybug's who almost leans in a little more.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wants her to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Though her words ring through his ears and his delusion is quickly shattered. He grabs a hold of her cheeks, effectively making her do a fish face as she stares at him in confusion. It would have been cute, if not for the context. "I need you to focus, bug. You're the only one who can purify the akuma. We're going to need your lucky charm to get this out of this jam, alright?" She shakes her head, and he lets out a sigh. What could motivate someone who is lovesick? An idea clicks in his head and he releases her face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Lovebug." Chat Noir almost growls, his annoyance finally starting to leak. He felt something deep down that he knew he shouldn't, he knew she didn't mean what she said to him. He knew she hadn't meant to hurt him like that. "You love me, don't you?" He asks, a glint in his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I do Chat Noir, more than I could ever say." Ladybug says, and he knows it's just the spell. He knows he shouldn't be mad at her for saying that to him when they both know the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Then prove it. If you defeat the akuma I'll let you kiss me." He leans in, close enough where she could have leaned in herself, and stole one, and maybe he was hoping she would. But a fire burns in her eyes and she grabs her yo-yo.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Lucky Charm!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A blanket falls down from the magical ladybugs, covered in her signature spots and colors. It's just a blanket with two holes in it. She looks up to him and hands it to him, like a schoolgirl handing her crush a card. He takes it from her unsure what to do. "Why are you giving me this."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It just seems right." It doesn't explain much, but once the gears start working in his head, he realizes just what he needs to do. So, he throws the blanket over him, making him appear as just a bundle of red and black. Ladybug stares on, and once her face goes pale, he feels a wave of relief. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She stands from her position, nothing more than a "sorry" uttered out to him. Just like that she jumps into action. She seemed super focused on this akuma, striking with precision that he's only seen a few times. It's not long before she calls on him, throwing a sword his way. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He catches it with his cataclysm and the akuma flies up into the air trying to fly away before it can be purified. She catches it, and with a heavy sigh leaving her lips he knows the akuma is defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The victim falls to the floor, taken over by a wave of magic that leaves them back to how they were originally. Chat Noir, still in the blanket, turns to Ladybug. "Pound it." He says, giving her a small smile, she can't see. She looks at him than his fist before frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." She mumbles, lightly tapping her knuckles to his. She doesn't waste any time after that taking the blanket off him. Just as she does her eyes blow wide and her cheeks flush. "We won!" She chirps, tugging the blanket to her chest. It seemed even without the person being akumatized the effects it had were still in play. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"We did." Chat sighs, although he can't say this hurt less than what she had just done. He steps forward and pulls her hand holding the blanket from her chest. "You have to fix this now my lady," he whispers, giving her a sad smile. "You remember how right?" She nods slowly before leaning in.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Even though he had promised to kiss her, the fact she remembered tugs at his heart. He quickly grabs her arm and throws the lucky charm into the sky with her. Like instinct, she says the words and the magical ladybugs swarm Paris, fixing everything. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Just in time for their faces to stop merely an inch apart. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ladybug---" Chat starts as she pulls back quicker than he's seen before. "Are you alrig---" but before the words even get out of his mouth she's zipping away. His body freezes, and he wants to go after her, but he can't. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, his eyes drift to the person sitting on the ground. He gives her a small smile and a helping hand. "Let's get you home." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see you're finally yourself again." Chat Noir sits on the lounge chair, staring off into the Parisian night sky. He looks calm from what Marinette could tell, and thankfully he had a small smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Chat Noir...I need to talk to you about what I said." It hurt, it hurt so bad to see his face fall the way it did. Marinette bites her lip, even though she had been preparing for this moment she felt so nervous. "I... Well, you see I..." Marinette stumbles over her words as Chat sits up, leaning himself towards her. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His green eyes shined in the night and that golden hair of his could make the moon envious with its sparkle. She opens her mouth and closes it like a fish out of water as she tries to form the next words. "Hey, I get it, you were under a spell Marinette." She can see his expression twist into some form of pain as he speaks. "You don't have to worry about it." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But I went too car---far! And I have shouldn't---the tuna---I mean Akuma---" Marinette's eyes begin to widen as her words mix, she only did this around Adrien, why was Chat making her this tongue-tied? Chat stares on before finally, a soft laugh leaves him. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Marinette, calm down I told you it's fine." Chat stands up, making his way over to her. "This was all Hawkmoth's fault." Marinette looks up to him, even now even when he was trying to calm her down, she just got more nervous and embarrassed. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But it isn't!" Marinette blurts, waving her hands to stop him from coming any closer, "I don't want to lie to you like this Chat!" A look of pain followed by recognition flies through Chat's face.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would..." Chat starts, feeling a strange sense of Deja vu. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't like---love---it's---UGH!" Marinette shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I don't want to toy with your emotions! You're my friend and with everything that's been happening, the dates, the cats, the fact that I..." she trails off, clutching onto her arms. "Chat I love someone else, and I feel so bad for what I did to you." A hand grasps her shoulder and before she can react, she's pulled into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I know that." Chat whispers, and even though she can't see his face she knows he's breaking. "I know you don't love me like that Marinette, you don't have to." Marinette snakes her hands to his back, clutching as tight as she could to the superhero. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry Chat," she hides her face in his shoulder, "I shouldn't have said those things." His only response is to hug her tighter before pulling back, and that's when she can see a small tear coming from his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That... Well, that hurt Marinette. "You and me both know it was the akuma." Chat says, steadying his voice, his eyes drift to the floor. "Even I knew in the moment." She thinks back to them in her room, the way he seemed to panic before it all clicked. The way she felt like a prisoner in her skin. The way he stood over her, eyes half-lidded and waiting for her to kiss him, only to place a finger on her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting late." Chat's voice rips through her thoughts, he seems to wipe his face before taking out his baton. "Seriously don't worry about it, Marinette." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But I..."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't." He pushes the button on the baton, lifting himself into the sky before he jumps away. She watches him, guilt tearing at her as he grows distant in the horizon.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed that ;D </p><p>Also, don't worry about the /5 stuff I'm not sure if this is going to go on longer than five chapters or not, but I do have five chapters planned right now ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <i>"Marinette!" She turns, catching the heavy worry in Chat's eyes as she does. She wants to ask why he's here, but the words never come, and she can see him start making his way to her.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Chat I---" Marinette starts, knowing she should explain the situation to him, but it stops there as she's pulled into a tight hug.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"I know." Chat whispers.</i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone for reading this and thank you all for the comments! they are legit my lifeblood haha,, </p><p>There's just one more chapter I have planned out and I'm not sure if I'm going to end it there or make an extra chapter or not, but so far it will end on the next chapter. So I wanted to thank everyone for the journey that was this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All night it had kept Adrien up, he paced back and forth in his room thinking of some way to make Marinette feel better. She blamed herself and he had no doubt his exit might’ve made the problem worse. “Maybe I should give her some space.” He mumbles, sitting in his chair. </p><p> </p><p>“Or just tell her how you feel as yourself.” Plagg chimes from underneath a pillow. Adrien looks at him, a frown pulled deep into his features as he thinks over it.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s terrified of me, of Adrien. That would only make things worse.” He can hear Plagg grumble something, but he ignores it as he looks to the clock. “It doesn’t matter, I’ll have to face her today anyway.” He stands, making his way to his expansive bathroom. Today was going to be hard for him, being in the same class as the girl who last night got attacked by an akuma and still managed to remember what she had said to him. </p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t taken long enough to get to school today. He climbs out of the back seat, hoping beyond all hope that Marinette would ignore him as much as possible today. After all, he had decided to give her some space, thinking that the last thing she needed was Chat Noir beside her when she panicked over what happened. He makes his way up the stairs, guessing that Nino had already gone inside with his girlfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien!” a voice chimes behind him, and even though he knows who it is he hopes he’s wrong. His eyes lock to Marinette after she calls out his name and he can feel his heart sink. He knew he had to keep his composure, especially around her. He gives her a smile that he can feel falter, and by the slowly changing look on her face, she could see it too.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Marinette." He decides to just say something instead of standing there gawking at her. She stops beside him, trying to pretend like she wasn't staring herself. </p><p> </p><p>"You look...tired." that was putting it nicely. Adrien shifts his weight onto his other foot, huffing as he does. He looks away just to spare her the sight of his wreck of a face.</p><p> </p><p>"Just a late-night again."</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to lie." Surprise flashed across Adrien's face as his head whips around. The statement must've slipped out of her mouth, seeing as she puts both her hands over it. "I'm sorry I didn't mean...it's not that I think you're lying it's just…" she mumbles from her hands, terror starting to grow in her features. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry about it…" Adrien forces out, shifting his gaze to the ground, “How was your night?” he tries to change the subject instead, knowing that she was looking straight through him.</p><p> </p><p>“It was…” She seems to trail off as she looks away, guilt written all over her face. “Bad, I kind of got hit by that akuma last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” That is all Adrien can supply, “Did something happen?” Marinette nods her head; he can feel the pain in his heart return. He wants to reach out and comfort her, but he knows it would only make the situation worse. It’s not like he didn’t know what happened, he knew Adrien didn’t, but right now Chat Noir was staring into the eyes of the exact person that had confessed to him under a spell. “I’m so sorry Marin---”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh! Get off of me!” Chloe’s scream tears through the moment and they both shoot their heads towards the door where Sabrina was standing beside Chloe, a look of hurt on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“But Chloe you said---”</p><p> </p><p>“It doesn’t matter what I said! That was an akuma, not me!” Chloe huffs as she stomps her foot. “Like I would ever like you that way!” Adrien looks beside him at Marinette, who looks more scared than she does shocked. He hoped, somehow, that this outburst from Chloe would give her some solace even though the scene was shocking to him as well. But it only seemed to make Marinette feel worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll be right back,” Adrien whispers, starting to walk into the courtyard of the school to help Chloe and Sabrina through the argument praying that the result would be peaceful. Marinette doesn’t even move but instead looks to someone Adrien hadn’t even noticed yet. It’s not until he gets to the bottom of the steps and feels someone lightly tap his shoulder that he notices her.</p><p> </p><p>“Kagami? Why are you here?” Adrien gives her a look of worry, knowing she should be at her own school, but she only gives him a light smile. </p><p> </p><p>“I thought the best time to talk would be now.” Kagami turns towards him, and he follows her lead trying to figure out what was in her eyes. His mind flashes back to yesterday, Marinette’s shy posture as she spills out fake feelings from the akuma’s attack. He checks Kagami’s eyes subconsciously, hoping this wasn’t the second wave. </p><p> </p><p>“Talk about what?” Adrien’s voice is low as Kagami places a gentle hand on his cheek. Somewhere in his mind, he knew what this was about.</p><p> </p><p>“I got reminded yesterday about how important it is to say your feelings.” Kagami takes her hand away and somewhere in Adrien’s mind he almost wants it back. “I want to know how you feel, Adrien.” </p><p> </p><p>“How I feel?” Adrien whispers to himself, letting his eyes rest on the ground between them. “How do I feel about you? You’re a wonderful girl and---”</p><p> </p><p>“No Adrien, how you feel about us.” Kagami’s look is somehow stern but loving, like a look Nathalie would have given him.</p><p> </p><p>“Us? You mean…” Adrien can’t help but stall, his mind working slow. Kagami was confessing her love for him, in her own way, and still, his mind couldn’t help but wonder about what had happened between him and Ladybug, and him and Marinette. “You’re a wonderful girl Kagami…” he starts, and there’s a but in there somewhere but he can’t get it out as he looks over to Marinette. She looks frozen in shock, watching them as intently as he had guessed. </p><p> </p><p>“But you like Marinette more?” Kagami asks, making Adrien whip his head to her opening his mouth to say something but the words don’t come out. “I figured something like this might happen.” Her words sound soft as she gives him another smile, though this time it seems forced.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Adrien sighs out, it seems to be the only thing he can get out as he’s faced by someone brave enough to confess their love for him. Yet he’s still hung up on someone who has made it clear how they feel. It wouldn’t be fair to Kagami. Just as he’s going to explain he feels a kiss on his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I would tell her before it’s too late,” Kagami whispers as she pulls back, and Adrien can’t help but hold his hand to the spot where she kissed him. She turns to walk up the stairs, and Adrien watches her go. For a brief moment, she stops beside Marinette and gives her a small smile before walking out of the school.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette wants to give her one back, but she can’t, knowing she has just lost Adrien to her. She simply nods her head as a goodbye and starts walking into the school. She already knew Adrien liked Kagami, and now she had a front-row seat to see them get together. It was terrible, but it wasn’t her choice, and whatever made Adrien happy made her happy. She tries to force a smile, but for once she seems unable to. She didn’t know seeing him go would hurt her this bad.</p><p> </p><p>“Want to walk to class together?” Adrien asks her as she gets to the bottom of the stairs, and whether he noticed her change in demeanor or not he didn’t say anything. She nods slowly and starts making her way towards her classroom. </p><p> </p><p>The room the two walked into only worsened the air around them. People that sat together or shared laughter in the early morning barely gave each other a whisper. Alya sees the two enter and as soon as she and Marinette lock eyes she can tell something happened to her best friend, and she already had an idea as to what. "Thanks for walking with me," Marinette whispers to Adrien, who in turn gives her a nod as they walk to their seats.</p><p> </p><p>It takes barely a minute before Marinette is already leaning towards her best friend, "Did something happen?" she asks, hoping her friend would answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing really," but Alya's face tells a different story.</p><p> </p><p>"Was it the akuma?" Marinette asks, her eyes trailing to the separated pair that walked in. Alya looks at her friend, eyes slightly misted as she brings her hands up to her face. </p><p> </p><p>"All I wanted to do was get photos of it for the ladyblog...and then..."</p><p> </p><p>"Just go over there and leave me alone!" Chloe's shout interrupts Alya, who had been the only other one talking. Sabrina walks towards the back while Chloe takes her normal seat at the front. Alya doesn't continue but watches the scene unfold in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>"How many people got hit?" Marinette mumbles to herself, taking a good look around the room. Ivan and Mylene seemed close as ever, snuggled together. Wasn't odd to see. Rose and Juleka were both looking away from each other, hands nearly touching. Nathaniel was daydreaming while drawing in his book up until Sabrina sat next to him. Kim was furiously texting on his phone like he was writing a novel of a text. Alix and Max sit behind him giving him pointers on what to say. Chloe sits alone, gripping her school bag with an intensity that Marinette hadn't seen before. </p><p>Her eyes drift to Adrien, their eyes locking. He looked worse than when he had walked in this morning. Beside him, Nino was hanging his head in his hands. Did that akuma really cause all of this? She looks at her school bag wishing she could ask Tiki what was going on and how she could fix it, but the kwami doesn't dare show herself now. The door opens and Marinette expects to see another distraught face but all she's met with is Lila.</p><p> </p><p>Something terrible in her wishes it was the former.</p><p> </p><p>Lila takes one good look around the room before walking to her seat. She seems to almost fix her expression like she was trying to copy the hurt faces of her classmates. "Sabrina? Why are you sitting here? Don't you normally sit next to Chloe?" Lila asks, her sickening sweet voice already starting to grate on Marinette's nerves. </p><p> </p><p>"Usually, but..." Sabrina seems to trail off, her eyes becoming glued to the back of Chloe's head. </p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you sit with her?" Lila's tone almost seems like she's trying to get the two to make up, but Marinette can hear the underlying message: 'Get out of my seat.'</p><p> </p><p>"I don't..." Sabrina wrings her hand and Marinette almost feels the urge to stand up when Nathaniel does it himself.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine, I can trade seats with you, Lila, I know you need this seat for your sensitive eyes." Lila seems taken aback at the fact Nathaniel had remembered one of the lies she told to get out of having to sit next to Kim once.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, you're so sweet." Lila grits out with a smile, walking to the other side of the desk as Nathaniel moves towards the front. As soon as he sits down next to Chloe she scoots away, covering her face from anyone's eyesight. A nervous feeling rises in Marinette's chest as she looks over her classroom again. All this felt like a setup as if Hawkmoth were going to try the Scarlettmoth plan again. She wishes harder and harder that's not the case.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning class!" the room seems to lighten the slightest bit which pulls a deep relieved sigh out of Marinette. Her eyes drift to Alya who was already nose-deep into her tablet. Something unusual. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything will be fine..." Marinette whispers to herself, hoping beyond hope she was right.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It isn't your fault things happened this way, Marinette." Luka's voice does little to calm the storming sea in her head. It was her fault. She got distracted, she invited a superhero into her home when he should have been out protecting everyone. "You shouldn't blame yourself." She looks over to him, tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"But I got hit too, and I think I might've been the cause of everyone else getting hit." She covers her face again as Luka pulls her into a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that?" he whispers, holding her closer. She wants to tell him what happened, but she’s scared of what will come of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Because I was with Chat Noir..." Her murmur seems to shock Luka a bit, but he recovers quickly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...So you think that it was your fault that he didn't get there quick enough?" Marinette nods slowly, her misty eyes looking up to lock with his sympathetic ones. He seems to stare a bit longer before letting out a soft sigh and giving her a smile. "It still wouldn't have been your fault; you didn't have any control over your actions." She knows he's right, but she also knows that if he knew what she did that he wouldn't have said that. She was Ladybug, she should have been more vigilant. </p><p> </p><p>"So... then you confessed to Chat Noir?" Luka's question startles Marinette and her face lights up with red. She couldn't deny it, and there was no taking back what she said earlier. Slowly she nods, turning her face away. "What did he say back?" She doesn't know why he asks, but a look of worry seems to cross his face for a fleeting moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, he's a superhero...and it's not like he knows me that well..." She trails off, thinking of the mangy alley cat that somehow snuck its way into her heart. She lifts her arms to her side as her eyes start to water again. How was she supposed to face him ever again? As Ladybug or as Marinette? Did she lose her partner forever?</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe, but he did say something didn't he?" Luka looks away like he expects the answer to hurt. She hums in agreement, broken by her throat tightening. "You don't have to tell m---"</p><p> </p><p>"I think he likes me..." She whispers, fingers brushing over her lips as she thinks of them in her room, laughing with each other until the akuma hits. He looked so scared, but he didn't seem offended or grossed out...he just seemed shy, as if he were scared that she would take back what she said in an instant. It wasn't until he noticed some side effects of the akuma that he went cold. Her mind snaps back to the present, seeing Luka look shocked before his face morphs into a content smile. She feels worse now, knowing she just said that in front of someone that has already confessed his love to her. </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder if he decided to move on from Ladybug," Luka says softly, a sigh escaping his lips. "I always thought that those two were made for each other. Kind of like a melody." Luka scoots away, grabbing his guitar in the process. </p><p> </p><p>"But Ladybug has been rejecting him all this time..." Marinette mumbles, covering her eyes. She's been rejecting him all this time, and yet he still loved her, still wanted to be around her. She curses herself for being so rude to him, wondering if she had just played along as Ladybug if this would have never happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I can see why he likes you." Marinette's face starts to heat up. Luka really wasn’t making the situation any easier by being so nice to her. What she really needed was to clear her head and think all of this through. She stands up and gives Luka a polite smile.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re really sweet Luka, thank you for being here for me.” He returns the smile with a nod, getting himself up to walk her off the boat. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope I helped at least a bit.” Luka guides her upstairs. She looks on, thinking about the possibilities. Adrien was her first crush, her first love. Luka was safe and she already knew he liked her. Chat Noir… he was different than both of them. Fun, rambunctious, wild, and carefree. She was afraid that with him as herself she couldn’t keep up, but he was something she felt she was missing from the equation. Didn’t help that all three of the boys made her life confusing. She takes a deep breath in as she reaches the open air the boat provides. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you again, Luka.” Luka stops beside the boarding plank, looking back at her. She stops beside him, clutching the strap of her purse. “I think all I need to do is think.” Her eyes meet his as he reaches out and brushes away a bit of her hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.” Her head runs rampant again as she gives him a short farewell and stumbles across the plank. Why did this decision have to be so hard for her to make? She stops, looking back to see Luka staring at the ground. With a deep breath in, she calls out his name, making him look up at her with a surprised look.</p><p> </p><p>“If you had to choose… Who would you go for?” Luka thinks for a second, his gaze on the sky as he goes over his imaginary options. </p><p> </p><p>“I think I would go for the person I feel safest around,” Marinette lets out a sigh as she starts to turn around, “At least, the safest to be myself around.” Marinette pauses giving him a thankful smile. Even hearing Luka’s answer didn’t help. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll see you later Luka.” She turns around jumping off the boarding plank onto the hard ground of the streets of Paris. The same ones she would have to watch over on patrol. Her heart jumps in her chest as she remembers patrol. How was she supposed to avoid Chat Noir? Maybe she would just tell him they should split up. Yeah. That could work. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette!” She jumps in shock as she’s suddenly pulled into Luka’s arms. She’s spun into his chest before he seems to get hit. The force is enough to send both rolling as Marinette lets out a panicked scream. Once they stop Luka pulls away, his hands retracting as if she burned him. “Sorry...uhm… Are you alright, miss?” Marinette opens her eyes to see Luka standing over her with his hand out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Miss?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine Luka, but what was that for?” Marinette grabs his hand as he helps her up. </p><p> </p><p>“You know me?” Luka lets out a small chuckle, “Sorry this is embarrassing. I don’t think we’ve met.” Marinette’s confusion only grows until she hears screaming coming from beyond them. Not again. Her eyes snap back to Luka. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh---You looked like someone I knew, sorry." Marinette brushes herself off as she turns to run towards the screaming.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't think I'd go that way---” </p><p> </p><p>“I'll be okay!” Marinette yells back at him as she dashes off as she searches the area for a hiding spot. This day could not get any worse.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t remember, have we met before?” Chat Noir screams to the villain. It was starting to grate on his nerves how Hawkmoth refused to let up. He just had to akumatize someone today of all days.</p><p> </p><p>“You won’t defeat us this time!” The two voices say from the shadowy purple figure. </p><p> </p><p>“So, we have met?” Chat Noir jokes, narrowly dodging an orb of light. “Do you mind refreshing my memory of how you got defeated last time?” He hops up onto a balcony, squinting his eyes as he debates calling Ladybug. As he dodges another hit, he decides that she will see the news of it at some point and come on her own. </p><p> </p><p>It was too bad he didn’t know how they defeated Oblivio last time, seeing as they defeated them with their memories wiped. He pounces out of the way of another ball of light, gritting his teeth as he thinks. Nino and Alya were trapped in there again, and this time he thinks he knows the cause. It was the same cause he was sure anyone would have been akumatized for today. They all just wanted to forget that yesterday ever happened. </p><p> </p><p>His mind wanders to Marinette, wondering if she was thinking the same thing right now. If she thought it would be better to forget. His mind snaps back almost immediately as he's pulled out of the way of a ball of light. He lands beside Ladybug who was hiding behind a raise in the rooftops. "Keep your eyes open Chat Noir." Ladybug gives him a stern look as he feels himself slink back in her presence. "We can't have a repeat of last time." Chat Noir opens his mouth but closes it with a frown. </p><p> </p><p>"Come out of hiding Ladybug!"</p><p> </p><p>"What's the deal this time?" She whispers to him, not even making eye contact. Her eyes stay glued to Oblivio holding her breath when they would turn their head in her direction. </p><p> </p><p>"It's Alya and Nino again. I think they may have fought because of what happened with Psyche." Chat takes in a shuddering breath, knowing it would be a soft spot for the superheroine. Ladybug finally looks at him, her eyes hold a pain that he could almost feel. With a mumble of something, she closes her eyes as she rubs the bridge of her nose. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, we have no clue how we defeated them last time and we're not in the tower anymore so our secret identities could get out if we're not super careful." She lets out a stressed breath. Chat Noir wants to reach out and comfort her, but he knows right now it will only make things worse. </p><p> </p><p>"What about the Ladyblog?" Ladybug snatches out her yo-yo, looking for anything on Oblivio. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know if Alya wrote a post about it. I doubt she wanted anyone to remember…" Ladybug sighs and puts her yo-yo away. "There's only one thing we can do." She leans around the raised roof and looks around. "I'll call my Lucky Charm and we'll just have to roll with the punches." Chat nods as she calls it. </p><p> </p><p>A small vase falls from the sky, giving it a confused look Ladybug stashes it away. "Well, let's see if we can do it right the first time." She takes in a shuddering breath as she stands, ready to hop from their hiding place. He mentally retorts back that he wouldn't be distracting her like last time and hops from the hiding place with her. </p><p> </p><p>Oblivio spots them immediately, turning away from the civilians they were tormenting to face the two superheroes. "You didn't forget about us, did you?" Chat Noir calls, a false smirk on his face. Oblivio starts firing immediately, making both superheroes jump around to avoid their attacks. </p><p> </p><p>"You can't dodge forever!" The villain yells, their hand swiping furiously. </p><p> </p><p>"Bet you I can prove you wrong!" Chat Noir jumps away from Ladybug, having Oblivio chase his movements. Ladybug looks all over for a solution, but so far, she can hardly think of anything other than how scared she was right now. She was facing a villain who they almost lost to all while having to act like everything was fine between her and Chat Noir. She envies how easily he does that. Shaking her head, she snaps herself back to reality. </p><p> </p><p>Oblivio's hand swipes the other arm and it clicks in her head. With a gasp, she pulls out the vase. They had to use one hand to swipe. With the idea done she tries to think of a way to carry it out, and fast. The longer she was around Chat Noir the harder it was for her to think. </p><p> </p><p>With a quick motion, she throws her yo-yo, and it wraps around both of Oblivio's arms. With a tight tug, she slides herself underneath their hands and manages to slip the vase on. With another tug, she twirls them around and sends them flying towards her partner. Without even telling him he calls on his Cataclysm and catches Oblivio by their unvased hand, breaking the spot the akuma was hiding. The akuma tries to fly into the air, but Ladybug catches it in her yo-yo. </p><p> </p><p>She can't say she's not relieved to have all this over, but it wasn't, not yet. She walks over to Alya and Nino and grabs the vase. Even though they weren't Oblivio anymore they didn't say anything to each other. Ladybug grits her teeth as she puts on a fake smile. She tosses the vase into the sky and swarms of magical ladybugs fly over Paris.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you two alright?" Chat Noir's voice comes from behind her, making her jump. Alya is the first one to look up.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know…" her eyes drift to Nino who seems to meet her gaze with a broken look.</p><p> </p><p>"What happened?" Ladybug asks softly, crouching down beside the two. </p><p> </p><p>"It was the last akuma…" Nino starts slowly to not get in the way of Alya's explanation. "We were just chilling at Alya's house when it hit."</p><p> </p><p>"It hit my older sister." Alya whispers, "She saw Nino. We both thought it was weird until I pointed out it was an akuma." Alya turns away from Nino, "I left Nino behind. I thought it was going to be harmless." </p><p> </p><p>"I ran after her...and her sister didn't like that." Nino takes in a deep breath, "we might have---"</p><p> </p><p>"We got into a fight." She cuts in, almost as if she were hiding something from the two superheroes. "Because of that akuma." Alya's eyebrows furrow. "We agreed to forget all about it when…" Alya trails off as her eyes look to Nino.</p><p> </p><p>"That's when you two got akumatized…" Chat says under his breath, kneeling beside the two. "I understand. My dear friend got hit too. I'm sure she would want to forget as well." Ladybug stiffens at Chat's words, her eyes locking with Alya's sad ones. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry you two, we can get you home if you want." Ladybug offers, knowing she'd rather run away right now. </p><p> </p><p>"I think we just need to talk." Nino says softly, turning to Alya, "We'll be okay." His hand gently rests on her shoulder. Finally, Alya provides a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, we'll get home another way. We have a lot to talk about." She gives the two superheroes a smile. Then a beep breaks through the silence. That's all Ladybug needs to hear as she stands and starts to walk away. She doesn't say anything else before she pulls out her yo-yo.</p><p> </p><p>"I think you two need to talk as well," Nino says, mostly to Chat Noir, but it doesn't go unheard by Ladybug. Chat stands, looking back at her, but she doesn't look back at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I think he's right Ladybug. We have to talk about what happened." Chat turns to walk towards her but she shakes her head. </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe next time." She quickly chokes out as she swings away. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladybug!---" Chat Noir grits his teeth before he grabs his baton. They needed to talk. Nothing would get better if they put it off again. He jumps after her, watching her drop into an alley. "Wait!" He calls but a shine of pink light blinds him as he lands beside the alleyway.</p><p> </p><p>He blinks out the light only to see Marinette standing in the alleyway, her hands cupped and holding a red blob. It was all so blurry, but he knew what he saw. With a wild gasp, he turns the corner and runs away, hoping he was wrong. Hoping he was right. </p><p> </p><p>His feelings mixed and blocked out all rational thought. He needed answers. He needed to know if what he saw was true. He dips into an alleyway himself and drops his transformation. "Plagg." The cat kwami seems to fidget before he gives a weak smile. "Marinette… she's Ladybug." The cat kwami's eyes grow huge.</p><p> </p><p>"Whaaaaaat?" Plagg drawls, flying closer to Adrien's face, "You're mistaken--" </p><p> </p><p>"I saw her." </p><p> </p><p>"It's a trick of the light---"</p><p> </p><p>"I know what I saw Plagg." Adrien takes in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "How long did you know?" He asks the kwami. Plagg opens his mouth but closes it. </p><p> </p><p>"Adrien you're not supposed to know each other's identities."</p><p> </p><p>"How long?" Adrien hisses, rubbing his hand down his face. All this time the two girls he was chasing after were the same girl. How could he be so blind? So stupid?</p><p> </p><p>"Since Dark Owl…"</p><p> </p><p>"That long?!" Adrien slaps his hands against his face letting out a frustrated scream. "Why did you let me make a fool of myself?!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, that was all you pal!" Plagg yells back, floating away with his arms crossed, "I told you to go after Marinette but nooo you loved Ladybug." Adrien lets out a frustrated groan, knowing the kwami was right but not wanting to give Plagg the satisfaction of him saying it out loud. </p><p> </p><p>"I have to go see her." He mumbles, running his hands from his face to his hair, "I have to tell her I love her...I have to make this right." </p><p> </p><p>"Are you insane?!" Plagg turns back around, arms outstretched. "You can't just go and see her!" Plagg rushes into Adrien's face and squeezes it. "Tikki will kill us both kid, we're in hot water if you go now!" </p><p> </p><p>Adrien pushes Plagg aside with his finger. Swiftly he grabs a piece of camembert out of his pocket and tosses it to Plagg. "Listen, I won't tell her I know. I won't tell anyone I know. It'll be a secret." </p><p> </p><p>"What good is a secret if someone knows it?" Plagg hisses around the camembert. </p><p> </p><p>"What should I do then?" Adrien shoots a glare at Plagg, "I can't just sit here and do nothing, she's hurting because of what happened. What good am I keeping my distance?" </p><p> </p><p>"This is not the time to be heroic or romantic," Plagg says as he finishes his camembert. "We need to go home, Adrien." Adrien's gaze softens as he looks at his ring.</p><p> </p><p>"Marinette is my home." </p><p> </p><p>"Yuck---You know what I mea---"</p><p> </p><p>"Plagg! Claws out!"</p><p> </p><p>"annnnt!" A flash of green light flies off Adrien as he stands up being replaced by Chat Noir. His eyes drift over to the entrance of the alleyway. Maybe they should both rethink their hiding places. He grabs out his baton and soars into the sky on it. If Marinette wanted to get home quick she would have used her yo-yo to go all the way home. He looks to the ground to look at everyone passing by now that everything was fixed. </p><p> </p><p>He watches the ground a bit more and surprisingly sees just who he's looking for. She must've wanted to take the longer route. Slowly he lowers himself onto a nearby roof as he watches her walk. A hand comes up to her face from what he can see, and he takes that as a signal to save his lady. A proud thought crosses his mind as he repeats "his lady" in his head. He grabs his baton as it lands just a few feet in front of her. </p><p> </p><p>Gasps come from the people around her, but her expression can only contort into one of fear. She wasn't ready to confront Chat Noir yet, not as Ladybug and not as herself. But he slides down the pole and lands in front of her, looking as handsome as ever---check that annoying---irritating! She tries to give an annoyed huff, but it only comes out as a weak sigh. </p><p> </p><p>"You seem to be lost, little lady. Mind if I take you where you need to go?" Marinette's eyes drag from Chat Noir to the people around her. Was he trying to put on some act? She holds out her hand shyly, turning her gaze to the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." He doesn't make that much of a scene out of it which she appreciates. Once they're on a rooftop Chat Noir bounds a few away with her in his arms. She turns her head to see where they're going, and she only knows it's not towards her home. "Chat Noir where are we going?" Her voice is almost too quiet for her to hear. </p><p> </p><p>"Someplace special." is his vague answer. She recognizes the path, and her eyes snap to the growing figure of the Eiffel Tower. She doesn't know what his plan is or what he's taking her there for but as soon as they land, and he puts her down she's right back into his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"What are you thinking? I'm clumsy!" She whines, her eyes wide and staring at the miles away from the ground. She knows she'd be able to save herself with Tikki, but then he would find out her secret identity. </p><p> </p><p>Chat steps back, holding her at arm's length. "You'll be okay." He knew she could catch herself if something really happened, and he would catch her too. More importantly, he wanted to make sure she couldn't run away this time. "We need to talk."</p><p> </p><p>Marinette freezes and slowly turns her gaze to the Cat hero. His gaze is stern, but she can't see any ill intent in them at all. She gulps and steps back, "I thought we did…" </p><p> </p><p>"Actually talk." Chat Noir states, releasing her from his grip. "You mean the world to me Marinette, I don't want you to avoid me because of an akuma." </p><p> </p><p>"I messed up." Marinette softly says, covering her face, "I shouldn't have invited you over. What if your identity got out or what if someone used me to get to you? I couldn't live knowing I'm the leverage Hawkmoth would use." Chat gives her a sympathetic look as he puts out his hand for her to take. "What if you couldn't get there in time?" </p><p> </p><p>"We would have figured it out." Chat whispers as she takes his hand, and he leads her to sit down. "We always do." </p><p> </p><p>"But Ladybug was under the spell too… I can't imagine how painful that must have felt." Marinette's eyes start to mist over as she grips tighter to his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It was painful." Pain clenches her heart as he says that. He leans closer to her, continuing, "But that was the akuma talking, not her. I know she didn't mean what she said, but I know she loves me." Marinette's head snaps to him as she opens her mouth to retort. "In her own way. As a partner. That's all I can ask for, as long as I know that then I'll get through it." He gives her a soft smile, wiping away a tear that falls from her eye. </p><p> </p><p>"But don't you love her? Doesn't it hurt?" Chat Noir gives off a soft laugh as he looks at her. Here was Ladybug herself asking if it hurt, she didn't love him like that. </p><p> </p><p>"I love her with all my heart." Chat whispers, "She knows I do, and as long as she knows it'll never hurt." Part of him knew that was a lie. It did hurt when Marinette had rejected him, not only once but twice. In and out of costume. Marinette forces her gaze away, a small pout on her lips that Chat can't help but find cute. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry…" she whispers, "If I hadn't invited you over…" </p><p> </p><p>"Nothing would have been different." Chat says, shaking his head, "The akuma targeted you only because it saw you Marinette." She knew she had no control over what had happened or the situation, but it hurt her to know she hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>"I still remember what I said… What I did. I tried to kiss you." Marinette hears an almost dreamy sigh escape Chat's lips. "You looked so scared."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know what was happening until I saw the pink freckles dotting your skin. Anyone would be scared." Chat says, leaning on his hand, "Even a handsome, strong superhero-like myself." Finally, a soft laugh comes from Marinette. It almost sounds like a scoff, but a sniffle interrupts it. Chat sits up straight again, pulling her into him. </p><p> </p><p>"You're not mad at me?" She whispers into his suit.</p><p> </p><p>"How could I be?" Chat Noir whispers back, hugging her tightly to him. "There's nothing to be mad at you about." Marinette can feel something in her chest flutter to life, here she was sitting miles above the ground wrapped in a superhero's arms and yet she felt safe. She leans away to look up to Chat Noir, and he meets her gaze. "Best friends again?" Chat asks, tilting his head in the cutest way she's ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>She laughs through her sniffles as she leans back into the hug, "Best friends again." She pulls back just enough to look over the city below them. "Why did you bring me up here?" </p><p> </p><p>"It's beautiful," Chat says, dodging the real reason. He looks over the city himself with a smile. He didn't want her to run, not now. Finally, they had sailed past what had happened. His eyes trail from the beautiful, magnificent city to her even more so face. He wanted to celebrate, to scream to the world that the two girls that had been plaguing his mind ended up being the same one. It was almost like he could rest easy; he didn't have to decide who to choose, who to love more. Marinette was Ladybug, Ladybug was Marinette. "Can I ask you something?" Chat Noir whispers, leaning his head down a bit. Marinette looks at him, eyes slightly wider than before.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh...S... Sure," is her nervous answer. Her voice is still shaky from their talk before, and he stalls at that moment. Her voice sounded so frail and he almost doubted himself on what he saw. He opens his mouth to speak but the voices in his head stop him from asking the real question on his mind. He knew she was Ladybug, but the warnings of not only Plagg but Ladybug herself shoot through his mind like a rocket and he shuts himself up. "What is it?" She asks, and he's sure he's made the situation awkward.</p><p> </p><p> "Who's that boy you like?" He hears Marinette sputter and jolt back. He really should stop making things more awkward than they already are, but it was the only question his brain could supply on such short notice. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Boy?! No one---Who told you?" Chat lets out a hearty laugh and looks at her a grin wide on his features. She was just too adorable, and to see her sputter and mess her words around was growing on him. </p><p> </p><p>"You told me." Her memory seems to start up, and though a look of pain flashes across her face it's quickly lost to a shy and nervous look. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't laugh…" Chat gives her a small nod as to tell her he won't. "I have a crush on someone in my class." Marinette seems to think for a little before she takes in a deep breath. Chat Noir is doing the same, hard at work to think of who she could possibly have a crush on. After all, Luka wasn't exactly in their class. Maybe she liked Max or someone else. "Actually… Can I ask you something?" Chat gets shocked out of his thoughts but nods.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, but I hope this leads into the guy you like," Chat says with a wink, shooting a small finger gun at her. Marinette looks away from Chat with a strained hum. </p><p> </p><p>"I actually like three...guys." </p><p> </p><p>"Three?" </p><p> </p><p>"Is that bad? I feel so bad for liking all of them." Marinette covers part of her face as her eyes trail the city below. Three. Chat Noir rubs his hand on her shoulder to comfort her, and although she seems to stiffen for a second, she melts just as quickly. Chat almost couldn't think of three guys that would be even remotely Marinette's type. </p><p> </p><p>"Not at all." Well, if he was lucky, he was at least one of them. He gives her a smile, "What did you want to ask me though?" </p><p> </p><p>"Which one should I go with?" Chat's eyes grow wide for a second before he looks away from her. He was supposed to decide who she went with? Was she seriously asking him to choose for her? In his head, he can feel two different forces fighting one another. One wants to be selfish and tell her to go with him instead of any of the choices, but the other one wants her to be happy. His eyes are locked on hers when he decides that whoever it was as long as she was happy, he was too. Still, this was more her choice to make than his.</p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't you be the best one to ask that question?" </p><p> </p><p>"I can't choose. I love them but I love them all for different reasons." Chat hums thinking for a moment before he looks back at Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Why don't you tell me about them?"</p><p> </p><p>"All of them?" Marinette asks and is answered with a nod from Chat Noir. "Oh...uh...Well, there's a boy in my class. I've been in love with him forever." Chat raises an eyebrow at her and she seems to correct herself, "Okay not forever, but he came into our school one day after being homeschooled. Actually, we kind of got into a fight on his first day… But… at the end of the day it was raining, to apologize he gave me his umbrella." Chat's eyes slowly widen as he connects the dots slowly in his head. When he had just gotten to school, they got into an argument because of what Chloe had done. At the end of the day after a wild battle, he apologized to her in the rain by giving her his umbrella. It was a symbol of his hope for a friendship. His head is filled with every memory he can think of with her. She liked him. Correction, she liked Adrien. Still, she liked him. His eyes darted all over her face checking for any signs of an akumas influence. He felt guilty for doing so.</p><p> </p><p>"Since forever huh?" Chat chokes out, as unsmoothly as anyone could be. </p><p> </p><p>"I've actually had such a bad crush on him that I can't even talk to him… Whenever I saw him I'd  just spew utter nonsense." Chat stifles a laugh until it hits him that all the times, she had just freaked out was not because she was scared, but because she had a huge crush on him. Red starts to blossom under his mask as his grin widens. "Then there was this other guy…" The grin disappears and Chat's mouth opens wide, offended there even was another guy. "He actually confessed his love for me first, and he makes me feel calm…" </p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like there's a but." Chat mumbles, watching her intently. </p><p> </p><p>"But I think I'm using him as a rebound. Luka's so sweet but I don't know how to feel about him yet." Luka. She felt like he was a rebound. From what exactly? Chat's eyebrows raise as he listens to her ramble on about him. He sounded almost perfect for her and his heart couldn't help but sink. He was a great guy and Chat Noir couldn't help but want him to disappear from the equation. He felt terrible.</p><p> </p><p>"But then someone new came in. Someone unexpected." Her eyes trail his face, and he almost misses her gaze in all his thinking. "He's funny, but I'm never going to let him know that, and he's wild and carefree." Chat smiles seeing the way she talked about this guy filled him with a sense of happiness mixed with jealousy. He tries to think of any guy that would match the description. He's disappointed to only come up with Kim. "I don't even know how he snuck into my heart so quick." His heart just hurts more as she goes on. Whoever this guy was he was the right pick, and he wanted her to be happy. Even if it was Kim.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe he didn't, maybe you always liked this guy."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe...Maybe I was too blind to see it." She tucks some hair behind her ear as she trails her gaze away from him. "He makes me feel free but safe. Like I found a home in him… and his little family of alley cats." </p><p> </p><p>"Alley cats?" Chat questions with a laugh as her gaze rests on him. Her eyes are half-lidded, looking at his other hand. What guy would possibly have a family of alley cats? Chat Noir seems to freeze as his eyes grow bigger. Was he...two of her options? He wants to drop his transformation then and there but he doesn't know for sure. His mind races and he can feel his throat become dry. He should tell her now. He should tell her he saw her drop her transformation. He should tell her who he is.</p><p> </p><p>"Who...would you choose?" She asks softly as she wrings her hands. His mind snaps back to the present as his wide eyes search hers as if to see if she was joking. He almost can't find the words to speak, but he miraculously does.</p><p> </p><p>"I'd choose whoever made me feel like I was at home." Chat's eyes lower to her hands, she must be so nervous right now. Slowly he puts one of his in between them. "Oddly enough I'm in the same situation." Marinette looks to their hands as well before her eyes drift to Chat's own. </p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"I mean I had three crushes as well," Chat says with a deep inhale. "When I saw Ladybug, it was almost love at first sight. I would do anything to win her love and praise," and here he was getting both, "She's everything to me...and then there was this girl that loved me a lot, but I wasn't sure how to feel about her so I told her that I liked someone else…" he pauses, wondering how he should say the next few lines, "but then there was someone who made me feel so much at home, so warm and loved that I didn't even want to go back to my actual house. Even when I should have. She became my everything. It cheesy to say but I honestly think she shines brighter than any star I've seen." Marinette seems to catch on since her face flushes and her cheeks burn a bright red. He hopes he hadn't crossed a line, but it seems he did as she retracts her hands from his. </p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of uh home...I think it's time I go...uh</p><p>...home." Chat moves away from her to stand, and once he's on his feet he reaches out his hand to her. He really wanted them to connect, and he wanted to tell her who he was, but now standing above her and seeing her fidgeting hands he knew it wasn't the time.</p><p> </p><p>"I will gladly take you home, Princess." She shyly takes his hand and confirms something he was worried about he had overstepped a boundary. Worrying about doing anything wrong again he holds her close to his chest as he grabs out his baton and gets ready to launch them towards her home. </p><p> </p><p>The trip there is quiet, both don't say anything to each other, not that they would know what to say. It wasn't until Chat Noir was setting Marinette down on her balcony that words were finally exchanged. Marinette turns to him, and he expects a simple goodbye, but she stands there for a moment longer, rubbing one of her arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Chat?" Marinette's voice is so soft and her posture so timid that she resembled a mouse. Chat Noir stares on, opening his mouth slightly as his mind stalls. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad we're friends again." She whispers out after a moment. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too." He was sure he never stopped being friends with her, but the whole situation had made her so uncomfortable that he was sure she didn't see it the same way. He reaches out his hand to hold hers but as she grabs it, she wraps her arms around him. </p><p> </p><p>He pauses in shock before returning the hug, nuzzling his face into the top of her head. He hears a soft giggle from her, and he's sure she tries to pull back but instead, her head moves, making their faces mere inches apart. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for taking me home." She whispers, he can feel her hot breath ghost over his own lips and his mind goes wild. They were just mere inches apart, and he could move his head just an inch, and his lips would be against hers. His eyelids lower as he keeps his gaze on her lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Anytime." He whispers back, starting to lean in. He closes his eyes and feels her hands cup his cheeks. They were cold because of the nipping fall air, making him flinch slightly. Chat leans further but instead of her lips on his, he gets a kiss on his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"See you later kitty," is the last thing Marinette says before she pulls away and walks to the hatch. He swears he's frozen solid, his eyes locked onto the hatch in the floor she just entered. He wants to chase after her, kiss her mad, instead he takes in a shaky breath and makes his way home.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I did that!" Marinette screeches covering her face with her hands. Her kwami gives her a sympathetic smile as she pats her charge's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"It was only a peck on the cheek," Tikki says, trying to make the situation less awkward. </p><p> </p><p>"But that was because I panicked!" Marinette's hands fly from her face as she flails them around. "He was going to kiss me, and I panicked!" Tikki looks confused before she flies in front of her distressed charge. </p><p> </p><p>"Did you want him to kiss you?" She asks, floating just out of reach of Marinette's flailing hands. Marinette stops dead in her tracks, eyes wide and face red as a tomato. She opens her mouth but only manages to get stutters out. As she sputters her kwami giggles. "Usually, you only sound like this about Adrien." Tikki jokes, but it only makes Marinette go redder.</p><p> </p><p>"That's the problem Tikki! I... I think I like him." </p><p> </p><p>"And how is that a problem?" Tikki asks, floating down to Marinette's hand to put her small paw on it. "You're allowed to like more than one person."</p><p> </p><p>"It almost feels like I'm cheating on Adrien…" Marinette mumbles, turning her head to look at the corkboard that used to be full of pictures of Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>"But you two aren't together, you should be able to like other people." Tikki urges, giving her an encouraging smile. Marinette's eyes trail down to Tikki before she lets out a long sigh. Maybe her kwami was right. It was time to move on from Adrien and not only that… Maybe it wasn't so bad that she kind of liked Chat Noir. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe more than just liked.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe I did that." Adrien groans leaning his head back against the glass of his window. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, you really screwed up kid." Plagg comments from the corner, cheese in his mouth. Adrien shoots a glare in his direction, but it quickly relaxes.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have told her that I knew who she was. I need to tell her soon." Plagg almost chokes at Adrien's words.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you insane?! You know what happens if you two know each other's identities!" Plagg yells, his eyes are wide and panicked. "You can't tell her you know, it's bad enough you do." Adrien keeps his eyes on Plagg as he curls into himself. </p><p> </p><p>"She's going to feel betrayed when she finds out… What if I get with Marinette and she finds out I know she's Ladybug?" </p><p> </p><p>"Then what happens if you tell her you're Chat Noir, Adrien? She's going to think you only like her because she IS Ladybug." Plagg says, dropping his cheese on the table. "You have to be extra careful now that you know." Adrien shoots a glare to the ground as if it would speak up and defend him from the cat kwami. </p><p> </p><p>She liked him, she liked Chat Noir and Adrien. How hard would it be to believe he liked her because of her and not because of a costume? He sits there thinking for a long time before it hits him. He can just start getting to know her as Adrien. She liked Adrien so it wouldn't be wild for her to start falling for him again. He stands up, knowing what he must do. </p><p> </p><p>The next day he carried out his plan, or at least he was going to carry out his plan minus the roses. He figured maybe that was way too flashy for the first day he was going to start wooing her. He steps out of the car seeing Alya and Nino already standing on top of the stairs talking to each other. They seemed to have a stable relationship again if their soft laughs were anything to go by. </p><p> </p><p>He smiles, closing the door to the car behind him as he makes his way towards the stairs. Marinette wasn't here yet, but this would give him time to get to know her through Alya. At least if he managed that this would go so much smoother. "Hey, guys!" He chimes and both turn their head to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Adrien!" Nino chimes back, spreading out his arms to give his best friend a hug. His girlfriend beside him giggles as the two hug. Adrien is quick to turn to her, time for step one.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Alya…" Adrien starts, his voice seeming more nervous than he thought it would be, "Uh… I was wondering if we could talk about something." Both his friends give him a questioning glance.</p><p> </p><p>"Something?" She questions raising one of her eyebrows. "What's this something?"</p><p> </p><p>"I want to get to know Marinette better…" Adrien looks up from the ground to see both her and Nino standing their mouth agape.</p><p> </p><p>"No way…" Nino whispers, his eyes widening, "Dude! We'll totally help you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Wait---Nino." Alya cuts him off with a wave of her hand, "Adrien what type of 'get to know' are we talking about here?" Adrien gulps, his eyes darting to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"I... May have a crush on Marinette." the two share a shocked expression before Alya squeals in what Adrien can only hope is excitement. Nino grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him in.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you figure this out?” Nino says with a grin as Alya comes into the little huddle they had going on. </p><p> </p><p>“Literally last night---please don’t tell her.” He whispers, starting to feel a little more self-conscious now that he had both of his friends hounding him for info on his sudden crush on Marinette. </p><p> </p><p>“I promise.” Alya is the first to respond. “And he promises too, right Nino?” </p><p> </p><p>“Obviously.”<br/><br/><br/></p><p>“Thank you, guys, really I don’t know how she would react so I really want it to remain a secret,” Adrien whispers, looking towards the bottom of the stairs when he sees Marinette staring back at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Was there a team met up I wasn’t aware of?” Marinette asks, looking between the three of them who all stand to attention suddenly. Marinette’s brows furrow as she tries to find out what exactly they were hiding. </p><p> </p><p>“Just in time Mari!” Alya says, coming down the stairs to give her friend a hug. He can see Marinette whisper something to Alya that just leaves her best friend looking mock offended. </p><p> </p><p>“Adrien was just giving us pointers on how to beat you in Ultimate Mecha Strike III, right Adrien?” Adrien jolts at Alya’s obvious lie. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, they asked so…”</p><p> </p><p>“Giving away my secrets?” Marinette jokes, giving him a small smile. “It’s fine they won’t be able to defeat me anyway.” she teases, shooing Alya away with her hand. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s what you think.” Alya teases back, wrapping her arm around her friend’s shoulder. “We should all play sometime, and I’ll show you how easily we can beat you.” Alya winks at her best friend as she leads her up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, sounds fun!” Marinette chimes.</p><p> </p><p>“Whenever the date is we’re ready. Boys vs Girls?” Nino speaks up, meeting the two at the top of the stairs. Marinette lets out a soft giggle as she agrees to Nino’s terms. Adrien’s gaze is glued to her, he couldn’t stop staring if he tried. Even in the light morning sun, she was beautiful. His lady was just inches from him, talking to her friends with such a sweet smile. He couldn’t believe how he didn’t see it before. Her raven-colored hair, the beautiful bluebell colored eyes. All that was missing was the mask. </p><p> </p><p>“What about you, space cadet?” Alya’s voice breaks Adrien’s trance, making him shake his head a bit to clear his mind more.</p><p> </p><p>“What?” he asked, hoping he didn’t miss a crucial question. His eyes lock with Marinette’s who is oddly looking at him with a worried face. </p><p> </p><p>“You have any free days soon bro?” Nino is the one to ask the question, sparring Adrien more humiliation than he already had.</p><p> </p><p>“That depends if my dad will let me out of the house…” Adrien mumbles, rubbing the back of his neck as he looks to the floor to avoid Marinette’s worried gaze. </p><p> </p><p>“Right, we can always talk more about it later,” Alya supplies, giving her friend a knowing look. Marinette doesn’t seem to catch it, nor does she even look at her friend. She keeps staring at Adrien, ever since that day he got rejected he’s been acting weird around her. She didn’t mind at first thinking it maybe could lead somewhere but now that Kagami was with him it didn’t make sense. The bell is the only thing to snap her out of her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s the magic sound,” Alya mumbles beside her.</p><p> </p><p>“You guys can go ahead,” Marinette whispers to her friend, “I want to talk to Adrien...alone.” Alya gives her the widest grin she thinks she’s ever seen and nods. Without saying another word her best friend latches to her boyfriend and leads them into the schoolyard. Marinette doesn’t waste any time, “Are you alright, Adrien?” She asks, looking him up and down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine, why?” comes his soft reply, only making her more suspicious. Marinette’s eyes lock with his as he speaks, and he can almost feel her gaze. With a sharp inhale Marinette seems to drop it.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing, just wanted to make sure.” With that she walks into the schoolyard, followed by Adrien. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien taps his pen on his desk nervously, he felt eyes staring at him from behind, and while he always felt that now he knew it was there. Marinette would not let whatever she was worried about go and it was really starting to make him nervous. What if he was wrong? What if Marinette didn’t like him and now, she thinks he likes her and is weirded out by it? He tries to mentally calm himself down as he moves the pen to his mouth. She didn’t know that he liked her, she must be worried about something else. </p><p> </p><p>Subconsciously he checks himself out on the black screen of his tablet. He didn’t look tired or weird so it couldn’t be that. Maybe he was just giving off bad energy. No, that’s stupid. He leans his head on his hand as he almost overheats himself trying to figure out how to fix himself so she wouldn’t be so worried. </p><p> </p><p>Although that's the problem, as Adrien fidgets and shifts himself it only makes Marinette’s concern grow more. Was there something wrong that he wasn’t willing to share? It couldn't be about Kagami, could it? Maybe he had a tournament that she didn’t know about? With a soft huff, she shifts herself as well. It was only minutes from lunch and Adrien wasn’t anxiously checking the clock from what she’s seen. It couldn’t be a tournament then. The bell rings and he’s the first to get up, rushing to the door. </p><p> </p><p>She can’t help but scowl at the door as more students get up and follow Adrien’s lead. “Is there something wrong with Adrien?” she asks her best friend, looking over to see Alya frozen in place. </p><p> </p><p>“Not at all, girl.” </p><p> </p><p>Alya knew something. Marinette concludes as she stands up. “Weird, he seems off today.” Alya's face didn't show anything but pure glee. It was weird if something was wrong wouldn't Alya be more worried? Instead, she seemed over-excited. Marinette decides a different approach as she makes her way out of the classroom and down the stairs. If Alya didn't know anything, which Marinette doubted, then Nino would. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't just confess to her on the first day, I need to go slow," Adrien whines quietly. "I don't even know if she likes me yet, it'll be awkward if I just suddenly tell her I like her." He was sure she did, and that wasn't the problem, the problem was Adrien started showing interest in her when Chat Noir was the one who had been courting her for the past months. </p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, bro, you have nothing to worry about," Nino says giving the biggest grin Adrien has ever seen him give. Adrien only gives his friend a pout as if his friend couldn't see his romantic dilemma. Which Nino couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>"I just want to take it slow, test the waters a little bit." Adrien's words make Nino groan in frustration as he fixes his glasses. Adrien laughs at him and shakes his head, "Listen you and Alya may have gotten together quick, but you can't blame me for being a hopeless romantic."</p><p> </p><p>"Ya, you're hopeless alright." Adrien reaches over and pushes down Nino's cap in retaliation, and as he does, he catches someone walking into the lunchroom. Nino fixes his hat with a few sputters and looks at Adrien, about to scold him when he catches his lovestruck friend's face. Turning his head, he sees just who he expected to see. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette looks determined, her face searching all the tables before her eyes finally find her target. It was weird to see her not go into a mess as soon as she sees Adrien. Her strides are fast as she walks over to Adrien's table and stands right in front of it. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." That is all Adrien can supply, making his friend beside him laugh. Marinette watches him, and it's almost like she's too oblivious herself to see how he's looking at her. </p><p> </p><p>"H... Hey… uh…" Marinette's demeanor changes almost instantly as she slinks into a chair. "Listen, I just was worried that something may have happened---uh you don't have to tell me anything but…" </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry Dudette, Adrien is just---" Nino stops dead in his tracks when someone behind him pulls on his ear. "Ow---Alya!" His girlfriend sits beside him and gives her friend a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Adrien was just worried about asking his dad when we make that hangout." Alya looks beyond her boyfriend to the wildly spaced-out Adrien. "Right Adrien?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right!" Adrien quickly says, "Sorry, I hope I wasn't worrying you." Marinette looks between the three of them, getting more confused by the moment. </p><p> </p><p>"No, it's alright, I was just worried that something may have happened." Marinette relaxes a bit, leaning on her hand, "I know that you and Kagami got together recently so I just wanted to make sure it was going alright." </p><p> </p><p>"Kagami?" All three of them say, almost in unison. It's Adrien that breaks the unison, sounding more confused than the others. </p><p> </p><p>"We aren't together." Adrien states, furrowing his eyebrows, "Why would you think that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, she confessed and she kissed you, I was just guessing that…" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh! Oh no, that was about something else… I mean she did confess but I told her I liked someone else." Adrien gives Marinette a sweet smile as if to spell his feelings out for her. Alya and Nino wait with bated breath as they look to Marinette.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that's good---I mean not good---I mean it's good that you're okay, I... uh…" Marinette wrings her hands as she tries to correct herself over and over, and when Adrien thinks she has the hint she speaks up, "So who is it you like?" All three of her friends let out a varying groan. </p><p> </p><p>"Girl… we need to give you a pep talk." Alya sighs as she gets up, walking over to her friend and pulling her up from the table. "Maybe some lunch too while we're at it." Alya all but drags her friend away and Marinette tries desperately to correct what she said while trying to guess. </p><p> </p><p>"Alya you have to know who he likes just tell me," Marinette whines, holding her friend's arm. </p><p> </p><p>"He swore me to secrecy girl. Won't tell." </p><p> </p><p>"But Alya!" Marinette whines again, "What if it's Chloe?! Or worse Lila!" Alya sighs heavily and pulls her friend in for a hug. </p><p> </p><p>"You have nothing to worry about." </p><p> </p><p>"I do if it's Adrien's sanity on the line!" Marinette pulls away from her friend, "Plus what if he's planning on confessing today?" Alya gives her friend a patient smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, either." Alya giggles, putting her arm around her friend. "Let's just get some lunch, then we can go back to being awkward around your crush okay?" Marinette gives Alya a pout but nods and follows her friend. </p><p> </p><p>Lunch had gone by smoothly, despite her and Adrien's best efforts to make it awkward. It wasn't long before they were all back in class waiting for the teacher to arrive when Lila started talking about what had happened a few days prior. She claimed that everyone was after her, all confessing their love for her and how overwhelming it was on her. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette takes in a deep breath as she too thinks over what had happened, and what had happened afterward. Her mind drifts to Chat Noir and the talk they had on top of the Eiffel Tower. She was awkward then too, and when he had put her on her balcony, they had almost kissed. She wanted them to kiss, but she was too shy for it. She feels a deep blush start to form on her face as she thinks about him and about how he looked as he was leaning down. </p><p> </p><p>That's only until she hears Lila speak up about how "irresponsible" Chat Noir was. She perks up, all her thoughts halting as she listens in. Her eyes roam the few classmates she could see, to see if their reactions even slightly mirrored hers.</p><p>Lila had somehow got the entire class on her side, all had nodded along with what she said, even Alya who had been staring at her phone for the past few minutes that Lila gave her damning speech. "All I'm saying is that if he wasn't there, Ladybug would have been able to save the day faster, and probably would have saved everyone from making such fools of themselves." Marinette looks back at her, knowing her face was starting to turn red in anger. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette had been there, in the costume, she had been the one ogling Chat Noir for the entire fight, not to mention she was the reason he was being so cold to her now. The class gives a resounding round of "yeah"s a bunch of them must've said somethings they really regretted, especially Marinette. She thinks back to Chat, how a tear clearly came out of his eye when she had told him she didn't love him. A boiling feeling starts in her gut as Lila goes on, checking her nails so nonchalantly as she bashes Chat Noir. "That's not true." the words slip past Marinette's lips before she can stop them.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that Marinette?" Lila of course pauses everything she's saying to focus on Marinette, probably ready to humiliate her for sticking up for the cat hero.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true Lila." She can feel everyone's eyes on her, and she almost cracks under pressure, but she wasn't going to sit by while someone spread lies about her Chat Noir. Her own thoughts stall, blush forming on her face as she tries her hardest to mentally correct herself. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Lila's voice snaps Marinette from trying to correct herself, and really, why should she? He was her partner, her friend. She was the one he brought to his hideout; she was the one he confessed his undying love to. He did everything for her, he protected her, made her laugh. She clenches her jaw as her thoughts proceed, filling her with rage for her kitty. </p><p> </p><p>"Ladybug is to blame." Marinette blurts, her eyebrows furrowing, "If she didn't get shot by that arrow and played with Chat Noir, she would have been able to do her duty better. Chat Noir is the one that saved all of us that day Lila." Lila opens her mouth, but Marinette cuts her off, "We all know how he feels about her, and he stayed strong and even tricked her into defeating the akuma. He saved us. We should be thanking him." </p><p> </p><p>"How would you know any of that?" Lila finally cuts in, a frown starting to form on her face. Marinette falters, her mouth opening before she clamps it shut.</p><p> </p><p>'Because I'm Ladybug.' she wants to shout, 'I made the mistake of playing with Chat Noir's feelings. He saved me. He deserves better than for you to tear him down without his knowledge.' Her fist shakes as she stands to confront Lila. "We all saw it! We saw how she acted! You have to be dumb to ignore that!" Lila only gives her a nasty smirk, leaning in her seat. Marinette almost snaps right there, but a hand grabs her wrist. </p><p> </p><p>"Marinette..." She can hear Adrien whisper, "Just leave it." Marinette looks back, a frown deep in her features. She can feel the anger start to prickle at her eyes, and it's clear Adrien sees it too. The smile he gives her only hurts her more. What would she do in Chat's position? If Adrien were acting like that to her, she would have lost her cool. She would have been devastated, and yet Chat Noir pushed on. Chat Noir was so selfless that he put Paris before himself. He didn't even let himself get consumed by her lies. How would she ever be like that? If Adrien had said "I love you" after all these years, after he would have yelled at her for not liking her, she would have broken down on the spot. </p><p> </p><p>"I can't." She says finally, a tear starting to roll down her face, "I can't just sit here and let you all just tear Chat Noir down like this."</p><p> </p><p>"Why does it matter so much?" She can hear Lila taunt from behind her. Marinette breaks her eye contact with Adrien, turning to face the liar again. </p><p> </p><p>"Because---" Marinette starts, her fist clenching. Because she was to blame. Because Chat Noir didn't deserve this. Because he was better than that. Because she... "Because I love him!" She declares, and as soon as she can feel Adrien release her wrist, she grabs her bag, running out of the room, her declaration of love punctuated with the slam of the door. </p><p> </p><p>Adrien stands there, shell shocked. He felt his jaw drop, and thankfully the rest of the room had the same expression. "That little---" Alya is the first to speak, grabbing her phone, slamming her fingers into the keyboard. </p><p> </p><p>"No way!" Kim is the next, laughing at the whole situation.</p><p> </p><p>"I had no idea," Lila is the third, a pretend gasp coming from her lips as she looks around the class, "I feel so bad for hurting her feelings! I wouldn't have said anything if--" Adrien tunes out the rest, along with tuning out the rest of the class as he grabs his school bag, determination on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Bro?" he hears his friend call, but Adrien is already halfway out the door. "Woah---Wait---Adrien!" but the door slams before Nino even gets up.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien sees Marinette make her way up the stairs of the courtyard, and even from here, he can feel her anger. He was absolutely stunned. Not only had she stood up to Lila on his behalf, but she also praised him and she ended it all with a love declaration to Chat Noir. A real love declaration. She loved him, she loved Chat Noir. It wasn't an akuma this time. She loved him. </p><p> </p><p>"Plagg--" Adrien starts, his eyes widening as he realizes she's getting away.</p><p> </p><p>"Adrien," Plagg warns from inside his jacket.</p><p> </p><p>"Claws out!"</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stomps out of the courtyard, her pace quickening as she makes it out of the school. She could go home, but to face her parents when she was teary-eyed, and red-faced in anger wasn't what she was looking for. She turns the corner, hiding in an alley. She throws her bag, hearing a faint "ow!" come from it. Her eyes widen and she's about to say sorry when another voice calls from behind her. </p><p> </p><p>"Marinette!" She turns, catching the heavy worry in Chat's eyes as she does. She wants to ask why he's here, but the words never come, and she can see him start making his way to her. </p><p> </p><p>"Chat I---" Marinette starts, knowing she should explain the situation to him, but it stops there as she's pulled into a tight hug.</p><p><br/>"I know." Chat whispers, his eyes shut tight as he holds her close to him. Her arms wrap around him desperately as she hides her face in his neck. "I do too." his voice is soft, and Marinette doesn't even have to ask what he was referring to. She knew what he meant. She can feel all her worries suddenly melt away. She can feel more tears start to fall, but this time they were from the overwhelming joy bubbling out of her. She can feel her legs weaken, and her partner must've felt it too as they both fell to the cold ground, holding each other as if they let go the world would end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>